In the Genjutsu World
by alldayfanfics
Summary: The story takes place in the Genjutsu world after Road to Ninja. What if the Genjutsu world lived on? What would happen? Main paring MenxHina and NaruxHina. Rated M for lemon and strong language.
1. Women

A.N.: Heyo! First fanfiction I've written. Hope it's good. I'm gonna do one on Naruto. I'll try my best, expect at least C-grade work!

The story happens after Road to Ninja took place. I recommend you watch Road to Ninja first before reading or nothing would make sense.

First part of the story has the last part of RtN., although I'm just trying to remember by memory, so if I miss any parts, then gomen!

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto. I wish, but no. I don't. I don't own the movie either.**

**Chapter One: Women**

After Naruto and Sakura got teleported back to their own world, what if the Genjutsu World still lives on?

**NORMAL UNIVERSE**

"Sooo… How about that date?" asked Naruto.

"What we went through, that was a date." Responded Sakura.

"WHAT?! THAT WHOLE THING WAS A DATE?"

Sakura walked with her parents back to her home, with Naruto walking the opposite direction to his.

Naruto opened his apartment door, finding no speck of dust, dirt, and not even seeing his dirty clothes. He walked to his kitchen, only to see Iruka at his table, with cake and food.

"Iruka-sensei?" said Naruto. "What are you doing here?"

"I guess I said a little too much back there," said Iruka. "Welcome back. I've taken the liberty of cleaning your apartment. It's really dirty, I tell you. Your clothes are washed and on your bed."

Naruto smiled, and spent the night with his academy teacher.

**ALTERNATE UNIVERSE, SAME TIME AS NORMAL UNIVERSE**

After the fight with Naruto and the Kyuubi, Menma woke up, finding himself in his parent's arms.

"Mom? Dad?" said Menma.

"I'm so glad you're alright!" said Kushina. "Please, please, please, please, don't leave us again!"

"I won't. I'm afraid that Naruto kid is gonna come back and beat the crap out of me again."

"Guys, let's get back to Konoha. I'm sure Tsunade-sama will need Menma for questioning." Said Minato.

"Questioning?"

"Yes, my son. S-rank Missing-nin are taken back."

"Fine. I accept it. Take me back to Tsunade.

**Konohagakure, 5 minutes later in the Hokage's Office**

"Sakura, you are tasked to take Menma to Ibiki as soon as possible." Said Tsunade.

"Hai, Wakarimasu." Said Sakura, taking a handcuffed Menma by the arm.

"You know, everyone here hates you with all the ruining and destroying and stuff." Said Sakura.

"I know, I know, I'm a fucking beast to society, whatever, just take me there." Said Menma.

"Jeez, princess."

They walked the streets, getting stares and looks from bystanders.

"Hey, isn't it that guy who destroyed Konoha?" said a man.

"Yeah, yeah, it's that criminal, Menma. I heard he's S-Rank." Said another.

The two moved forward, eventually boring the citizens and going to their own business.

They walked, walked, and walked, and eventually…

"HEY, YOU!" yelled a loud voice from an alley.

"Who's there?" Said Sakura and Menma in unison.

A dark blue haired woman walked through the alley, wearing short shorts, an unzipped jacket and a two-piece mesh outfit.

"Flat chest! What are you doing to my man?!" Demanded Hinata.

"F-flat chest? Who are you calling flat chest?" Asked Sakura.

"I like this girl." Said Menma in a seductive voice, winking and smiling at Hinata.

"Miss AA cup" said Hinata in an angry voice. "You better not be on a date with MY Menma or you will be FUCKING SORRY!"

"W-w-w-we're n-not on a d-d-date!" said Sakura in a scared voice.

"Then why do you have him tied up? Are you gonna do some kind of BDSM on him?"

Menma and Sakura blushed at the thought of it.

'I want to mess with this whore.' Thought Sakura.

Sakura wanted to annoy her, aggravate her, tease her. She pushed Menma to a wall and made it look like she kissed him, leaving a steaming Hinata two yards away from the duo.

"TEME!" Hinata was about to punch Sakura square in the face, but was distracted by a blonde-haired female.

"STOP!" yelled Ino, walking with a slim Chouji and relaxed Shikamaru.

"WHAT NOW?" screamed Hinata. "DO YOU WANT MENMA?!"

Ino let out an "eep" when hearing Hinata's aggressive voice.

"P-p-please, d-don't f-f-fight!"

"Yeah! I'm just taking this bastard to Ibiki for interrogation and questioning."

Menma looked at Sakura, who was holding her ground, then at Ino, who was hiding behind Chouji, then Hinata, who was dominating both Sakura and Ino.

"Well you better not do anything with him, because he's MY BASTARD. GOT IT?"

"H-hai." Sakura ran off with Menma to the Intelligence Division, out of sight.

"Good."

Hinata walked to Ichiraku to meet up with Shino and Kiba.

"We're finally away from that crazy diva!" said Sakura.

"When I'm out of here, she'll be mine. Someday." Said Menma.

"Why would you want to be with her anyway?"

"She's fierce, I like that. She's hot, I like that. She's threatening, I absolutely like that, and most of all, she clearly loves me."

Sakura rolled her eyes and walked to a building, where Ibiki was waiting for her.

"What took you so long?"

"Gomen'nasai, we got into a… mishap back there."

"I see. Menma, follow me."

Menma and Ibiki went to the Interrogation Corps, while Sakura headed back home.

**8 Days Later**

"Alright, Menma, you're free." Said Tsunade. "But, you will be under close surveillance for the next few weeks."

"Hai."

Menma headed out of the office to see his parents, smiling at him.

"You guys hate me. Stop the fake smiling. I destroyed Konoha and became a criminal, why do you still accept me?"

"We don't. You were skating on very, very, very thin ice." Said Minato. "Your mother and I are going to give you a long, long talk."

"I'm just glad you're back and alright!" whispered a teary Kushina, hugging her son.

Kushina slapped Menma straight across the face.

"Ow! What was that for?" asked Menma.

"Don't ever do that again! Please, let's just live a peaceful life here!"

"I won't do it again. I'm sure it's gonna get me killed."

"Before the talk, you can go have some freedom in Konoha, but get back by dinner."

"When's dinner?"

"The usual time. Seven."

"Wakarimashita."

**END OF CHAPTER ONE**

A.N.: Was it good? I hope it was. If it isn't, then my bad. At least I wrote something. I can get on my way to fame and fortune. Derp.

Well, chapter two INBOUND!


	2. I Love You

A.N.: Welcome back to ye olde **In the Genjutsu World!** I updated the last chapter so, if you want to go back and see the last chapter, then sure. Go ahead. No stopping you. Yep. No stopping you. At all. What am I talking about? Anyway, on with the st-

"Hey, author!" yelled Naruto.

"Naruto? What are you doing out of the story?" said alldayfanfics.

"I'M A GOOFY GOOBER ROCK!" Shouted Naruto into Sakura's ears while dancing the Macarena in his pink leaf boxers.

"Aaaahhh!" shouted Hinata.

"WHY ARE YOU MAKING ME DO THIS, MR. AUTHOR?!" Yelled Naruto.

" I HAVE THE POWER!" alldayfanfics replied.

"BE SERIOUS!"

"Fine. That's what you get for randomly jumping out of the story when I'm making my author's note!"

"Let me tell you something!"

"Yes?"

"Will there be a lemon? Somewhere?"

"Yes. There will be. In fact there may be one in this chapter."

"Alright." The reader skips to the last part.

"NO NO DON'T!"

The author erases Naruto and the audience member from existence.

"Oh, crap."

The author puts Naruto back into his normal world and the reader back into his chair.

Anyway, Author's note done, LET'S GET TO THE STORY!

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto. I wish, but no. I don't. I don't own the movie either.**

**Chapter Two: I Love You**

A happy Menma was walking through the streets of Konoha, still getting looks from villagers and shinobi alike. Menma gladly ignored the looks and comments, minding his own business.

"I have to go to that Hinata chick… But where is she?" Menma said.

Menma jumped higher onto buildings for a better look, but when he turned around he found Hinata. Her jacket off, only wearing her sandals and two-piece mesh outfit. Menma stared at her, top to bottom, checking her perfect curves and perfect breasts.

"Damn." Said Menma, still staring at her breasts.

"I see you're looking at these babies." Said Hinata. "Do you want them?"

"Yes." Blurted Menma. After realizing what he just blurted out, he blushed and bowed his head.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to say that."

"It's alright, my little blondy."

Quick A.N.: Menma's hair was mostly black throughout the movie, but when Naruto finally freed him from his hatred, it turned Blonde.

"What?" asked Menma.

"I'll show you."

Hinata took Menma's hand and jumped to the forest behind the Hokage Monument.

"What are we doing out here?"

Hinata let out a chuckle, then proceeded to take off her shirt.

She took it off and threw it to the ground, exposing her big bust to her crush.

On the other hand, Menma was open mouthed, seeing perfect D-cup breasts.

"Wanna feel them?" said Hinata while squeezing and shaking her breasts.

Menma was, say, hypnotized by the sight of them. Hinata walked closer to him, guiding his arms towards her bare chest.

Hinata slapped Menma out of his trance.

"Ouch, that's the second time I've been slapped so hard by a woman, this time, a hotter one."

"Who's the other one who slapped you? I'm gonna beat her up for sla-"

"Don't worry, it's just my mother."

Hinata cooled down, looking at Menma's hands fondling her chest.

Menma stopped holding, then started sucking.

"Ah!" moaned Hinata.

"So good!"

"Hinata…." Menma whispered.

"I want you."

He leaned in and kissed her on the lips, softly, and not sloppy.

Menma moved his hands down into her shorts, finding that she's not wearing any underwear. He touched her sweet and delicate vagina.

"Aaah!" Hinata yelled, feeling two of her crush's hands between her thighs.

Menma took his hands off and revealed a wet and sticky finger. He quickly licked and sucked on it.

"You're already wet."

"I know. In fact, I get wet and horny whenever I see your face."

Menma shoved his finger into her slit, making Hinata yell and moan once more.

"AAAHHH!" Yelled Hinata. Menma quickly put his fingers out and apologized to her.

"Sorry! If you don't like it, then It's alright."

"No, no, keep going. I love it when you do that."

Menma took his shirt and pants off, revealing his plain-black boxers.

Hinata stuck her hands in his boxers, finding his hard member.

"Wow, you're already hard. I like that." Hinata took his boxers off and started fondling and massaging his erection.

"Agh!" Menma groaned and moaned at the feeling of Hinata's hands on his privates.

Menma took Hinata's shorts off, revealing her wet vagina and her big ass.

"Hot damn.."

Hinata crouched down and started sucking on him, making Menma moan a lot more.

After realizing that Menma's still on close watch by ANBU, he quickly broke off and told Hinata everything.

"I see. Well, After that time, maybe you can finally put your dick into my sweet little pussy." Said Hinata.

The two ANBU members that were watching Menma and Hinata both had nosebleeds.

"If only my girlfriend would let me do that." Said one ANBU.

"Dude, your girl lets you do that everytime!" Said the second.

"See, this kid is not even with the woman and she's letting him finger her!"

"Dude, shut up, we're not watching porno here."

"Fine."

Menma and Hinata got dressed back up.

"Hey, before you go…" said Menma

"Yes, my love?"

Menma pulled Hinata in a deep kiss, with her hugging Menma to close the space between him and Menma. The kiss seemed to last forever, seemingly even boring the ANBU watchers.

Hinata blushed and smiled.

"You know, the sunset is beautiful here. Let's sit down, and watch the sunset, together." Said Menma.

"Sure, sweetie." Replied Hinata.

"They both went to the end of the Hokage Monument, on the edge of the Sandaime's head. With Menma's hands on her shoulders and her head resting on his shoulders. Menma turned his head and kissed Hinata on her hair.

"I love you." Whispered Menma.

"I love you too." Hinata whispered back.

The two sat together, hand in hand, in the best spot for watching the sunset.

**END OF CHAPTER TWO**

A.N.: I felt so evil just stopping the small lemon scene! Anyway, here's a good ending. I don't feel like ending it on cliffhangers because I try to get you, the reader, to be as entertained as possible.

I hope this chapter wasn't bad. Again, please, write honest reviews. Bad reviews are taken as tips to be better. Good reviews are taken as motivators. Now, I have to go. I think my keyboard's gonna give in soon.

Sayonara!

CHAPTER THREE INBOUND!


	3. Second Try? Sure

A.N.: Got chapter three in. I'm sorry if this chapter has lack of content because I'm doing this at 1:30 in the morning and I'm getting pretty tired. I bet I'm gonna do a few and eventually continue at noon. I'd probably end this author's note right now and start the story when I wake up.

Right, on with the story.

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto. I wish, but no. I don't. I don't own the movie either.**

**Chapter Three: Second Try? Sure.**

"I guess we should get going." Said Menma.

"Fine. I'll see you tomorrow." Replied Hinata.

Menma stood up next to Hinata and walked to the staircase, leading down to the village and into his family home.

"I'm home!"

"Welcome back. You're mother's in the kitchen, making dinner," said Minato. "You're home early and you look happy, what happened?"

"Can't I come home early and happy?" asked Menma.

"MENMA!" yelled Kushina from the kitchen. "WE'RE STILL GONNA GIVE YOU A LONG-ASS TALK AFTER DINNER!"

"What a downer your mother is."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY, MINATO?!"

"Nothing!"

"Dinner's ready!" said Kushina as she placed food on the table.

**Five minutes after eating dinner**.

"Alright, Menma. Come over here to the living room." Said Minato.

"Fine, fine." Responded Menma.

**NORMAL UNIVERSE**

Naruto jumped from rooftop to rooftop, trying to take in his old home world. Along the way he saw Lee, doing a handstand push-up with only his thumbs, sweating a waterfall.

"4,992, 4,993, 4,994, 4,995…" said Lee tiringly.

"Hey, bushy brows!" said Naruto.

"4,996, 4,997, 4,998, 4,999, 5,000!"

"BUSHY BROWS!"

"Hello there, Naruto-kun," responded Lee enthusiastically, as if the push-ups didn't exhaust him.

Lee stood up, feeling as energetic and not tired as ever, still sweating like rain.

"Do you want to train with me?" asked Lee.

"Hmm… I'll think about it. Oh, where's Hinata?" said Naruto.

"Hinata-san's at the barbecue restaurant with Kiba-san and Shino-san.

"Alright then. I'll train with you later. I bet I'd be stronger than you."

"Hai. I shall meet you later in my team's training ground."

"Okay, see ya!"

Naruto jumped again rooftop to rooftop, tree to tree to the restaurant, and landed right on the entrance. He opened the door and smelled the sweet scent of cooked meat.

Naruto walked inside, Immediately finding Akamaru's white fur sticking out of one of the booths.

"Hey gu-" Naruto said as he noticed that Kiba and Shino are gone, Hinata's by herself with Kiba's dog.

"Where's Kiba and Shino?"

"Um.." Hinata said, blushing. "T-they're outside, h-having a b-boy t-talk."

"Since they're out, I wanna have my own talk with you."

'Oh Kami… he's gonna talk to me, in private? What if he tells me he likes me? What if- no, you're overthinking this Hinata, it's alright. Just listen to him.' Thought Hinata.

"Okay, I-I'm listening."

Naruto explained every bit of the times he went through in the Genjutsu World, but I'm only going to mention this part of his explaining.

"…Kiba was a cat lover, and hated Akamaru." Said Naruto, looking at a sad Akamaru.

"And you… You were vicious." Naruto said.

"I-I-I was?" asked Hinata, dumbfounded.

"You were aggressive, you wore a lot skimpier outfit than now. You wore an unzipped jacket, a mesh shirt that only covered your… bust."

As Naruto said "bust", Hinata blushed crimson, all over her face.

"You wore really short shorts, and you would non hesitantly beat up anyone that would even try to get with me." Said Naruto.

"T-t-t-that's m-m-my o-other s-s-self?" stuttered Hinata.

"Yep. I liked that version of you. Even Sakura-chan told me your alter-ego called her flat chest."

Hinata sat there, as dumbfounded as could be.

Naruto then told her about everything else, how he got there, everyone's personalities, him having parents, his name being Menma, and all else he needs to explain, although he only got to half, since Naruto got bored and wanted to go out for a walk. Hinata came with him and paid her own bill, still waiting on her teammates.

They walked down the road, with Naruto getting on with half of the story.

"And then, me and Menma unleashed our Kyuubi and fought each oth-"

Naruto stopped when he caught a glimpse of a man with a spiraling mask.

"MADARA!" Naruto shouted, immediately charging a rasengan and recklessly lunged at him, forgetting that he phased through him.

"You silly child, you just never learn do you?" asked Madara.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" yelled Naruto.

"Well, when I used my limited Tsukuyomi on you a week ago, I guess maybe I should use it again, to see different results. Now, I'm going to do it with your girlfriend over there." Madara said, pointing at Hinata.

Hinata heard what he said and blushed.

"I'm not h-h-his g-g-g-girlfriend… y-y-yet." Hinata blurted 'yet'. After realizing what she said, she put her hands over her mouth, hoping that Naruto didn't hear what she said."

"Is that so? Then I might as well take both of you on a first date."

Madara once again used the Tsukuyomi on Naruto, and first time on Hinata.

"Time to see your other self, Hyuuga Hinata."

**ALTERNATE UNIVERSE**

With a blink of an eye, both are transported into the Genjutsu world, Hinata feeling nervous and Naruto feeling angry.

"That asshole did it again! DAMNIT!" yelled Naruto in rage.

"Naruto-kun! Where are we?" asked Hinata in a panic.

"Remember that "Other World" I talked to you about? We're in that."

"Oh, no, what should we do?!"

"Calm down. I've been through this before. Just stick close to me, and you'll be fine. Think of this as a long date with a person you like, and that person is me."

Hinata blushed fully red when she heard him say that.

"Naruto and Hinata walked down the street, finding no one, until…"

"Oy!" yelled a voice from the end of the road.

"MENMA! WHO IS TH- IS THAT ME?!"

"Uhh… Hinata… Call me Naruto. This is Hinata, from another world."

"Okay then, Naruto. Who the hell is that bitch? Is she trying to impersonate me?"

The normal world Hinata hid behind Naruto, taking in the aggressiveness of her other self.

"Well, hear me out," Naruto said. "But first, get the Konoha 11 here, along with Sasuke."

Hinata went out and got everyone to where Naruto is.

"Hear me out guys!" Naruto said. He explained everything to everyone. They all believed it, albeit hesitant.

"So yes. Hinata, meet your other self."

A voice cam through the crowd.

"Naruto, was it?"

The three looked into the ninja to see a blonde-haired man.

"Hey there, Menma. I see you're back in Konoha." Said Naruto.

"Is that your world's Hinata?"

"H-h-hai." Said Hinata softly.

"Holy hell, my other self is shy as fuck." Said the alternate Hinata.

"Naruto," said Menma. "If you don't know, Me and Hinata are already together. Since you're my counterpart, you should really get along with her. I mean, come on now. She's hiding behind you and blushing every time someone says "HINATA'S IN LOVE WITH NARUTO!".

Hinata blushed heavily.

"See?!"

"Maybe I could try to get along with her."

Hinata blushed even further, even a tomato would make fun of her.

"Hinata, remember when you fought Pain and confessed? I still remember that."

"H-h-hai." Hinata said.

The rest of the Konoha 11 left, leaving Menma, Naruto and the two Hinatas.

"Well then, I guess I should get going myself." Said Menma.

Menma kissed his Hinata with full passion, and Hinata kissing him back. They turned this into a full make-out session, not even realizing the other two were there.

Hinata stared at the two, jaws dropped and eyes wide. She can't believe what she was seeing. She saw her other self be like the way she is, and her kissing Menma, Naruto's counterpart, so it was basically Hinata kissing Naruto.

"Hinata…" said Naruto. "Let's go somewhere else."

Hinata nodded and ran with Naruto, leaving the couple still in a lip lock.

They found themselves in an alley between buildings.

"So, how do you find yourself?"

"A whore." Hinata blurted out. After realizing what she said, she immediately apologized for saying a filthy word.

"It's alright, I thought you.. or your other self was a whore. She was pretty hot though."

"Y-y-you t-t-th-think she's hot?"

"Hey, since she's you, I guess I called you hot." Naruto said, putting an arm over Hinata and pulling her closer to him. Hinata tried not to faint, but the least she could do was blush a deep full red.

"I think what Menma said was right. We should try to start getting along. Besides, after you protected me from Pain, I thought different of you. You weren't the shy, weird girl anymore. You risked your life for me. I like you for that."

Hinata gained confidence as Naruto basically told her he liked her.

"D-don't you like Sakura-chan?" asked Hinata.

"Well, the only things she did was heal me. You laid your life on the line just to protect me from harm. Besides, everyone knows you liked me since you met me."

"But-" Hinata was interrupted by Naruto, as their lips met each other.

"I love you, Hyuuga Hinata. I hope you feel the same for me."

**END OF CHAPTER 3**

**A.N.: I hope it wasn't too bad, I did the first Author's Note at 1:30 AM, continued a small bit of the story at 12:50 at noon, then continued the rest of these at 11:00. So yep, I didn't feel like writing a chapter because I was too tired. Anyway, I did my best, I even added a cliffhanger to the end to keep the story running, anyway, write honest reviews, but that doesn't mean you could be harsh on your words, that could stop motivating me and stop writing chapters.**

**QUICK NOTE: I have a new forum for a Q&A. You will see the website on my profile, as I cannot post site addresses on the story itself.**


	4. Naruto and Hinata

**A.N.: This is chapter four, I don't have a big author's note for this one so, get reading with the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto. I wish, but no. I don't. I don't own the movie either.**

**Chapter Four: Naruto and Hinata**

"D-don't you like Sakura-chan?" asked Hinata.

"Well, the only things she did was heal me. You laid your life on the line just to protect me from harm. Besides, everyone knows you liked me since you met me."

"But-" Hinata was interrupted by Naruto, as their lips met each other.

"I love you, Hyuuga Hinata. I hope you feel the same for me."

Hinata stood in front of him, as red as… whatever could be red.

'H-h-h-h-he k-k-k-kissed m-me!' she thought.

Hinata let out a smile then fainted. Naruto caught her and took her to a tree so they could be alone.

**10:30 PM**

12 minutes after Hinata passed out, she woke up, with Naruto's arms around her.

"N-Naruto-kun?" said Hinata softly.

"Yes?" asked Naruto, staring into her lavender eyes and smiling.

"I h-h-had a d-dream th-that you k-k-kissed me!"

"Well… What if I told you," said Naruto. "That your dream was real?"

"It is?!"

"If you don't believe it, watch me."

Naruto pulled her in again for another kiss, this time, a more passionate one, a delicate one that showed that Naruto really loved her. Hinata surprisingly didn't faint, and in fact, returned the kiss and enjoyed it just as much. Both opened their mouths and fought each other with their tongues. When air was needed they broke off, panting, blushing, and staring at each other.

"Now, do you believe it?"

"Y-yes.." Hinata whispered.

"Since Menma already has my house, and this world's Hinata already has YOUR house, then I guess we'll have to stay at a hotel until this whole thing blows off."

"A h-hotel?"

"Yep. All by ourselves, in a room."

"A-alright th-then."

The two walked to a cheap but at the same time good hotel to stay at.

"One bed or two beds, Hinata?" asked Naruto.

"ONE!" blurted Hinata.

"One bed it is."

The man gave him a room key and the two headed upstairs to their room.

"W-why one?" asked Hinata.

"You said one." Replied Naruto.

"B-but I can't s-sleep with someone until I'm married!"

"Babe, We're in a different universe, don't worry about it. Besides, your clan's already accepted this world's Hinata." They arrived to their room, unlocked the door, and opened it.

The room had a bathroom, one queen size bed, a fridge, a window, and the room itself was surprisingly roomy, clean, and smells nice for a cheap hotel.

"It's eleven, we should get to bed." Said Naruto.

"I don't h-have a n-nightgown." Said Hinata.

"It's alright, just take off your jacket and it will be fine."

Naruto took his jacket off, only to see his bare chest and stomach.

Hinata stared at his body, it was perfect for a man. He wasn't exactly full of muscle, but his abs are perfect, his chest, everything.

"I see you've taken a liking to these."

"W-wh-what?! N-no!"

"Whatever then."

Hinata was about to take her jacket and pants off, but stopped when she saw Naruto staring at her.

"P-please, s-s-stop staring." Said Hinata with a shy voice.

"Whatever you say, my princess."

Hinata heard "Princess", then blushed and smiled. 'He thinks I'm his princess.'

Naruto turned around, then Hinata took her jacket and pants off, only revealing her mesh shirt and shorts.

"Y-you c-can t-t-turn around n-now." Said Hinata.

Naruto turned around and stared at Hinata like the way she did with him. She was the absolute girl Naruto wanted. She had perfect hair, face, legs, arms, and even a bigger bust.

"S-stop s-s-staring…" whispered Hinata.

" I can stare all day." said Naruto.

The two lied down into the bed, with Naruto immediately putting his arms around her in an embrace.

Hinata let out an "Eep!" during the quick pull. The two were facing each other, arm in arm, face right in front of each other's face. They both felt each other's hot breath on each other. Both were blushing, as it was their first time sleeping with someone they liked.

"I love you, Hinata-chan."

"I love you too, Naruto-kun."

They gave each other a good night kiss, then went to sleep.

**6:00 AM**

The two were still fast asleep, and Naruto got his hands under her shirt and on her breasts, feeling the softness of it.

Hinata woke up, finding his hands on her chest.

"Ohhh… Hinata… Your breasts are so good. Can I lick them…?" asked Naruto in his sleep.

'He's sleep talking. I bet he's fondling me in his dreams.' Thought Hinata.

Hinata was calm and let him do it, until he woke up and realized what he was doing.

Naruto quickly took his hands away.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm really sorry!" said Naruto, hands together, as if hoping Hinata would forgive him.

"It's alright."

"What?" asked Naruto in shock. "You forgive me?"

"It's okay. You didn't know what you were doing and besides, you were dreaming about me… right?" asked Hinata.

"Y-yes. I was dreaming about you."

"What was the dream about?"

"It's embarrassing. I shouldn't tell you."

"Tell me!"

"No!"

"Tell me or no kisses for an hour."

"That's not fair!"

"Then tell me!"

"Fine. I was dreaming about… having… babies… with you…"

Hinata lied down next to him, laughing.

"You're not… weirded out… or something?" asked Naruto.

"No, silly. Maybe I too was dreaming about it." Said Hinata.

"Well, when shall we do it?"

"When we get back to our universe."

"Well, crap."

The two once again continued their sleep, still in each other's arms.

**END OF CHAPTER FOUR**

**A.N.: Hope you liked it. Again, I was a tad tired, and I wanted to update as soon as possible. Anyway, I'll be writing Chapter Five later and finish up tomorrow. Can't promise that, though.**


	5. Allies: Part One

A.N.: Alrighty, Chapter five. The battle scene is based off of Medal of Honor: Warfighter, in the final mission, where TF Mako goes in a compound to assassinate the Cleric.

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto. I wish, but no. I don't. I don't own the movie either.**

**Chapter Five: Allies: Part One**

The leaders of the Konoha ninja gathered with their respective team members for a meeting against the strong foe, "Madara."

Tsunade handed out the plan and list of team members.

OBJECTIVE: Kill/Capture on Uchiha Madara. Take extreme precaution.

TASK FORCE BLACKBIRD: Uchiha Sasuke, Rock Lee, Akimichi Chouji, Hyuuga Neji, Hyuuga Hinata, Tenten

TASK FORCE HELGEN: Nara Shikamaru, Inuzuka Kiba

TASK FORCE GRIZZLY: Hyuuga Hinata, Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba.

TASK FORCE CROSS: Yamanaka Ino, Haruno Sakura, Aburame Shino

TASK FORCE LEAD: Hatake Kakashi, Kurenai, Maito Gai, Namikaze Menma

TF Blackbird, Helgen, Grizzly, and Cross were shocked to see Menma be a team Leader.

"Why is Menma a leader?" asked Sakura.

"Menma has shown great prowess in battle. Besides, he'll need to show me he can fight by himself, maybe I'll take him off surveillance if we pull this off." Said Tsunade.

Menma nodded and suddenly turned into a serious Jounin-type person.

"Alright guys!" said Menma, taking out the map and marking routes with darts.

"Grizzly, your job is to spot out enemies or the HVT.

Blackbird, you will get in, kill or capture the HVT, and get out, quick. Recon and Scout teams will provide cover for you to get in in complete secrecy and silence. Only take out your targets when necessary. Go loud when everything goes south.

Shikamaru, you're scout. You have your shadow stitching jutsu, use that to silently assassinate targets from above. We'll need you to be serious.

"Whatever. I'm just pumped up from this!" said Shikamaru enthusiastically.

"Cross, you'll be staying behind the lines, and if any of our ninja are injured, fix 'em up and get them ready to go.

"Tsunade-sama will hire the Akatsuki mercenaries if we call. Let's make sure we don't need them."

Everyone stared at Menma in shock, not knowing Menma had a leader-like side to him.

"Here's our map. The compound is heavily guarded, men all around.

Blackbird will move towards entry point Delta. It is the least guarded and least people walking around. Get around or kill, your choice.

Grizzly will have one of their members in the Blackbird squad and one in the Cross squad to detect incoming enemies. The last recon member will be spotting out enemy targets for our scout, Shikamaru to kill.

Kakashi will be TF Cross defense. The rest of the leaders will stay behind until you call for one of them.

Here's a microphone and earpiece, use these to communicate with your fellow members. Blackbird is channel 1, Cross is channel 2, Universal is channel 3, Kiba and Shikamaru, connect with Blackbird.

I'll be your eye in the sky. I'll guide you and spot whatever enemy your respective recon team won't be able to find. Remember…

Swift,

Silent,

Deadly."

Everyone, including Tsunade herself were amazed by his leadership skills, a trait that no one has seen him have.

"Alright, ninja!" demanded Menma. "Let's get to work!"

**12:43 AM**

The 16 man squad arrived in Madara's compound, unsurprisingly heavily guarded. Task Force Cross set camp four klicks(kilometers in military terms) south of entry point delta. Task Force Blackbird took Hinata, Cross took Shino, and the remaining Grizzly member is Kiba.

"Blackbird, enter Delta." Said Menma through an earpiece.

TF Blackbird went around the side to entry point Delta, seeing four guards.

"Smoke them."

In a blink of an eye, the four guards are dead and down on the ground. Blackbird immediately hid the bodies in a dark and isolated area.

The team saw guards walk near the gate.

"Let them pass."

The team let the guards pass and moved on.

"Enter the courtyard and stay in the shadows. There's a circuit breaker around the side of the west wing. Destroy it and put on your night vision goggles."

The team went around the house to the west side of the compound and threw a kunai at the box, shutting off all lights in the compound.

"Good job. Get in the main building and seek out Madara. Once you get in, I'm blind. I'll enter once you get in."

The team entered the building through the west wing window, killing all targets inside the room they entered.

"Clear!" said Tenten.

The window opened, revealing Menma walking inside.

"Alright, we have to search room to room, since Hinata's byakugan won't work on the protective clothing Madara's wearing." Said Menma.

"That was sudden news! How'd you know about that?" asked Hinata.

"One of our spies working for Madara told us that he had protective anti-Byakugan clothing. He just found out right now, although he's not anywhere near us."

Task Force Blackbird cleared out five rooms of enemies.

"On the door." Said Lee.

"Breach and clear!" said Menma.

The two opened the door and the rest quickly wiped out the enemy team.

"AAAHHH!" yelled the team quietly.

"Take off your goggles!" said Menma. "They have a backup generator."

The team took their goggles off and rested it on their head. They moved towards the next door.

"Breach!"

Neji kicked the door open.

"Go go go!"

Menma came in last, only to see someone he least expected.

"…What the fuck? What are you doing here?"

**Three Hours Earlier**

Naruto and Hinata were strolling down the park, holding hands and occasional kissing.

"This world isn't as bad as I thought." Said Hinata.

"Heh, this isn't even the beginning."

The two finally stopped walking, 9:30 at night, they set a blanket on the wet, moist grass, and laid down, watching the beautiful night stars together.

"This is so romantic!" said Hinata, staring into Naruto's blue eyes.

"It's not romantic without you." Replied Naruto, smiling and looking into Hinata's beautiful lavender eyes.

"I love you."

"I love you more, my fox!"

"Well, I love you way more than you could, my tamer."

"Let's see about that then."

Naruto pulled Hinata in for a kiss, but before their lips could touch, the two got knocked unconscious, and taken by a masked man.

**Two Hours Later…**

The couple finally woke up, in a small room with a chair and a table. "Hinata!" said Naruto. "Are you alright?!"

"Y-yes. W-wh-where are we?" asked Hinata.

"I don't know. We got knocked out and sent here."

"I see you lovebirds are awake." Said a masked man through the window.

"MADARA! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS?!"

Naruto tried to use Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, but didn't work.

"The room you're in is resistant to any Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, or Taijutsu you can use. There's no point in trying to get out."

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?!"

"What else? To get the Kyuubi out of you, and in my hands, of course." Said Madara. "Now then, you two make yourselves at home, while I get to my own work."

Hinata stood up to console an enraged Naruto, with Madara walking out and into his office.

"It's alright, honey. We'll get through this. We always do." Whispered Hinata while hugging him from the back.

The beautiful and soft voice of Hinata almost immediately calmed Naruto, and sat down on one of the chairs with Hinata.

"I know, babe. We will. We'll get through this."

**END OF CHAPTER FIVE**

**A.N.: So, you guys like it? Well then, Chapter Five is done, now on for Chapter Six, Allies: Part two!**


	6. Allies: Part Two

**A.N.: Part two of Allies! Enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto. I wish, but no. I don't. I don't own the movie either.**

**Chapter Six: Allies: Part Two**

Naruto and Hinata sit down in the lone room, in each other's embrace, comforting each other and keeping bad thoughts from getting ahold of either of them.

Suddenly, the lights went out.

"What the hell?" asked Naruto.

"The lights are dead." Replied Hinata.

"Use your Byakugan. You'll be able to see."

"What about you?"

"I have a fox in me. Foxes can see at night."

Hinata activated her Byakugan and Naruto can just see whatever's there.

"I'm seeing some familiar faces outside." Said Hinata.

"Who are they?" asked Naruto.

"I can't tell, they're far away from my Byakugan range."

"What are they doing?"

"They're… going in rooms and… k-killing them!"

"What?! I'm sensing some familiar chakra too!"

The lights went back on. The two deactivated their eyesight.

After the sixth room is cleared out, the group moved into their door.

"It's… It's…" stuttered Hinata.

"Who?!" asked Naruto.

Before Hinata could answer of even mutter a word, the two heard voices.

"BREACH!"

The door slammed open.

"Clear!"

"What the fuck? What are you doing here?" asked Menma.

"We're captured by that faggot Madara. What are you doing here?" replied Naruto.

"We're assigned on a kill/capture order on Madara. Didn't think we'd see both of you here."

An enemy ninja appeared behind the door, as the team got their kunai out, the opponent took his own kunai out and sliced his throat with it, falling to the ground. As Menma checked the body, a shadow retracted from his body, and going into the trees, into Shikamaru.

"Saved your asses right there. Chouji, buy me a beer later." Said Shikamaru.

"You're too young for those stuff, Shika." Said Chouji. "Would you want a barbecue instead?"

"Sure! I'm up for those any day!"

Menma walked up to Naruto and gave him a bag of weaponry to use.

"Use these. You're part of our squad now." Said Menma.

"Hey uh… I'm sorry for all the Kyuubi fighting back then when we first met." Replied Naruto.

"It's alright. After all, you've shown me my good ways. I got a hot girlfriend right here and I'm a team leader."

Menma reached for his Hinata's arms, but accidentally gropes her breasts instead.

"Sorry, babe!"

"It's alright. I love it when you do that."

"I'll fuck you later when we get home from this mission."

"Woah, woah, woah man!" said Naruto. "T-M-I!"

Even Hinata blushed because Menma just said he was gonna have sex with her counterpart, which is basically her.

"Okay! Everyone! Gather up on the last door! Madara's bound to be in there!"

Everyone but Naruto and Hinata took out kunais with explosive tags in it, ready to throw a plethora of explosive kunai.

"Three, Two, One…" said Menma.

Neji kicked the door down and threw explosive kunai in the room, along with many other explosive weaponry thrown. Naruto took a shuriken from the backpack and threw it at Madara, killing him at ease.

The kunai didn't explode yet, as they must check Madara for intel or sources.

"Move in! Check the HVT's body!" demanded Menma.

"Surprisingly easy for a super high value target." Said Chouji.

"I know. There's something not right here." Said Lee.

Naruto walked in and flipped over the body. The flip accidentally half-opened Madara's rope, exposing a few, or maybe a hundred explosive tags.

"SHIT, IT'S A DECOY! FALL BACK!" yelled Naruto.

The group ran to the door, running as fast as they can.

They reached the first floor of the mansion, hearing a huge explosion.

"TO THE DOOR!"

TF Blackbird ran to the front door, only for piles of rubble to seal the front door out.

They kept on running through the burning building, finding ninja burning and dying. Blackbird was kind enough to end their miseries.

"Blackbird, this is Kakashi, what the hell is going on in there?!"

"The Madara we thought were dead was just a decoy. He had explosive tags all over his back and blew up. The explosion caused the explosive kunai we threw in, making an even more boom boom!" yelled Menma.

"Can you get out?!"

"We'll tr- TENTEN!"

Tenten got scraped by the falling rubble, and fell to the ground. The ceiling will collapse on her any second. Neji ran to her and helped her up. The two returned to running.

Hinata of the real world was hit by a kunai to the leg, puncturing her muscles and bone.

"HINATA!" yelled Naruto. He rushed to her side and helped her up, carrying her bridal style.

"Naruto-kun!"

The team finally went outside the burning building and eventually compound, alerting the whole base. They run to a half-wall where they could take cover from incoming enemy weapons. Platoons of enemy infantry and reinforcements gather around the compound, trapping the whole group.

Suddenly, one of the platoons fell to the ground.

The team looked up, only to see a group of people with a robe donning a red cloud symbol.

"Akatsuki! You're here!" said Naruto.

"Sorry we're late. We'll take things from here. Get out and regroup with your teammates at Task Force Cross' campsite." Said Itachi.

"Hai!" said Menma. They all ran to entry point Bravo, not guarded as every guard was in the courtyard.

"HERE'S A LOOK OF MY ART!" said a blonde Akatsuki member. "KATSU!"

More explosions were heard. Flames were seen, blood were spilling, puppets were launching, and paper was spewing out of the compound.

Blackbird finally made it to the medical camp, with Naruto setting Hinata down on one of the tables.

"What's the problem here?" asked Sakura.

"Hinata's leg was hit by a kunai." Said Naruto.

"Alright. Let me take a look at it."

Sakura inspected the Kunai.

"Alright, Hinata-sama. This will sting a bit."

Sakura grabbed the Kunai from her leg.

"Aahh!" yelled Hinata.

"The wound's pretty deep, punctured the bone and muscle."

Sakura used her mystical palm jutsu on her leg, healing it after ten minutes.

"You alright, hon?" asked Sakura.

"Yes. Thank you." Replied Hinata.

"Alright, team, return to Konoh-" said Tsunade, cut off by…

"SHINRA TENSEI!" a voice yelled from the mansion, annihilating the compound and landscape near it.

"Damn." Said the alternate Hinata.

"Tsunade-sama. Tsunade-sama, do you read?" said Kurenai.

"I hear you." Said Tsunade.

"We have reports that the real Madara wasn't in the compound, they killed a decoy. They don't know where he is."

"He's probably already gone in the wind. No matter, we'll find him next time. Those Uchiha's are strong and swift. Something you'd expect from one, especially the Uchiha leader. For now, get back home for debriefing. I want to hear the whole story personally."

"Hai." Replied Kurenai.

"Alright, people. Let's get back to Konoha." Said Menma.

The shinobi walked into the forest and to Konohagakure, where they will be met for debriefing with the Fifth Hokage.

**END OF CHAPTER SIX**

**A.N.: *Yawn* I'm tired just from this. Anyway, again, I was tired, so.. sorry for lack of content and creativity. So, please review, favorite, or follow!**


	7. Silent Leaf

**A.N.: A bit of breaking the fourth wall here, so… Just letting you guys know :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto. I wish, but no. I don't. I don't own the movie either.**

**Chapter Seven: Silent Leaf**

The team that captured Madara left the Hokage's office after debriefing. Menma was the only one left.

"Menma." Said Tsunade.

"Hai?" replied Menma.

"You've shown great leadership skills out there in the field. We could use attitude like that even in the village."

"Thanks."

"Anyway, the mission was a failure. Uchiha Madara escaped the compound and left his decoy there, or there's the possibility that he wasn't there in the first place. We have to know where he is or else he'll be gone in the wind forever." Said Tsunade.

"But… is there any more compounds and hideouts Madara can be in?"

"KSA has sent out it's men over to other compounds to spy in."

"Wait… KSA? What the hell is that?"

"It's a newly founded group. Konoha Spy Agency. They go out to potential enemy hideouts to retrieve intel as subtle as possible and send it back to the village. I put you in a mission with the KSA. Go to the headquarters. They'll brief you in.

Menma walked out of the office and to the KSA Headquarters. He met Shizune.

"Shizune? I thought you work in the hospital!" asked Menma.

"Well, I work part-time here as commander. The main one is Tsunade-sama herself." Said Shizune. "So, Tsunade-sama put you in a KSA mission, am I right?"

**Quick A.N.: I wasn't in the creative mood so I just put Shizune and Tsunade. Even if I were creative you'd find the names weird.**

"H-hai."

"Okay, this will be a one-man-army type of mission. I know you just got back from one, but you're the only one that's capable for this job, and available too."

After Shizune finished her sentence, a KSA operative walked up to Shizune, telling her a message from Tsunade. She nodded and the member walked back to his office.

"Actually, there's been other news. This isn't a one man job any more. You have a partner" informed Shizune.

"Who?" asked Menma.

"Hey there, blondy." Said a voice from afar.

Menma tried to look at the person, but there was light shining behind them that he can't even look straight. The person finally moved closer. Menma squinted his eyes for a better look, and saw his girlfriend.

"Hinata!" Menma ran to Hinata, accidentally slipping and faceplanting into her breasts.

"Ooh, you dirty boy!" said Hinata.

Menma got up. "Why does your boobs always play a part in accidents?"

"Because I typed it up on Microsoft Word right here." Said Alldayfanfics.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE, YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE WRITING!" yelled Menma.

"Fine then, be like that."

"Okay, where was I? Oh yeah, whenever I slip or anything accidental your boobs always get in my way."

"Hm.. If I take my shirt off, will that be better?"

"Oh yes…"

"AHEM!" said Shizune. "You can have sex after the mission!"

"Yeah, you punks." Said alldayfanfics.

"GET BACK TO YOUR SEAT AND START TYPING STUFF!" said Menma.

"I'm typing right now."

"JUST GET ON WITH THE DAMN STORY, YOU'RE WASTING MY READING TIME!" said the reader.

"Fine. Fine. Gang up on me! Anyway, back with le story!"

"So, here's your mission plan." Said Shizune.

"Mission plans? That's new."

"Well, it's new here. Here you go."

Menma reached for the piece of paper with his left hand, as his right arm is occupied by a comfortable Hinata.

The mission plan read

**Mission: Silent Leaf**

**MAIN OBJECTIVE: Gather enemy intelligence from Uchiha Madara's base 32. Get in silently and get out quickly.**

**OBJECTIVE #1: Obtain enemy disguise.**

**OBJECTIVE #2: Plant radio beacon for future invasion or etc.**

**OPTIONAL OBJECTIVE: Assassinate base commander.**

**MISSION ROSTER: Hyuuga Hinata, Namikaze Menma.**

Below the objective and roster shows a map and coordinates with the base on it.

"Alright. Now go. The sooner you go there the sooner you get paid and have sex." Said Shizune.

As the two heard that, their eyes grew wide and made a big smile, and with a blink of an eye they're gone and already outside of the village.

"Damn… Young love… Well, time for some sake." Shizune as as she looked ahead and smiled, before walking out the exit to a bar.

**Two Hours Later, 2:31 AM**

The couple arrive half a kilometer from base. They spot out two guards protecting the front gate.

"Perfect, a female and a male. We both have uniforms."

Hinata and Menma took their kunai out.

"Three, two, one…" said Menma.

The two threw their kunai and hit the guards in the face. A perfect bulls eye kill.

"Alright, let's strip 'em and get their clothes. You take the woman." Said Menma.

**7 minutes later…**

"Damn, this thing's tight." Said Hinata.

"Well this one's a bit big. Hope your pussy's gonna stay fresh until we get back."

"Wait why the fuck would you say that, Menma?" asked alldayfanfics.

"It's 'cause I wanna have se-" said Menma, before being interrupted.

"Can you lay off the sex for a while? Damn."

Menma and Hinata continued walking through the compound, acting as natural as possible.

"There's the door to the mansion. But there's more guards. We can't take them out in the open like this. We have to find another route." Said Menma.

"Byakugan!" said Hinata, looking for another route that's least guarded or not out in the open.

"There's windows in the roof and there's no one under it. We can enter from there."

Menma nodded and the both jumped to the roof and opened the windows. The two jumped down silently, making sure not to knock off any items.

"We're not allowed in here.. although there's base guard interior uniforms right there." Pointed Menma.

They get in the uniforms, seemingly fitting perfectly.

"This is better." Said Hinata.

"This is tighter." Said Menma with a grin. "Like your pussy."

"Oh you naughty boy! You're really getting it after this mission."

"I always plan to."

Alldayfanfics sighed at how horny the two are.

"The other interior guards can see through our disguise since they don't remember a blonde and a lavender-eyed guard member. So keep your distance. Kill when necessary." Said Menma.

Hinata nodded. They both scanned the room they're already in and tried to find some intel concerning the enemy. They found a document that says "Madara's notes". The two opened it to check if it's not counterfeit. They agreed that it's the real thing and sealed it in a scroll they were given.

"Alright, time to check the other rooms." Said Hinata.

They both went separate ways to go to separate rooms, avoiding and killing guards they see in the rooms and finding documents, computers, and intelligence. They found one in every room, and met up in the last room.

"Hey, babe. I missed you." Said Menma.

"We've only been gone from each other for ten minutes. You already miss me?" replied Hinata with a playful punch on the shoulder.

"Fine then, be like that." Said Menma, turning his back on her and crossing arms.

"I'm sorry, Menma." Said Hinata before putting her arms around him. Menma turned around and slapped Hinata on the ass.

"Ooh!" moaned Hinata as she shook her posterior in front of Menma.

"W-we shouldn't get carried away." Said Menma.

"Awh, you killed the moment, Menma." Replied Hinata, pouting.

"You can act like a bitch as much as you want when we get home."

"I love it when you call me a bitch."

"Alright then… Bitch."

They go to the ceiling and planted a radio beacon. They turned it on and went back down in the mansion.

"Now, let's kill the commander." Said Menma.

The two made their way to the main office, opened the door, and immediately threw a kunai at the commander's face.

"He's down. Let's hide his body out somewhere and get out." Said Hinata.

"Right." Responded Menma.

Menma took the commander on his shoulder and jumped through the window. He landed three kilometers outside the base. He dug a hole and shoved his body in there and put the sand back.

"Mission success. Let's get out of here." Said Menma.

The two ran back to Konoha.

"So, are we gonna do it?" asked Menma.

"As much as I want you in me, let's do it tomorrow. I'm tired and I didn't get rest earlier." Replied Hinata, with a sad voice.

"Oh.. Alright then." Said Menma, pouting.

"Hey, hey, hey, I can stay the night at your house!" said Hinata.

"Well my parents don't know about you yet. You can't sleep at my house if they think you're just a friend."

"Oh, well then. Let's just go back to Konoha, then we can have sex later when we wake up."

"Okay then. "

The two run to Konohagakure, where they debrief to Shizune and give the base's intel to KSA.

**END OF CHAPTER SEVEN**

**A.N.: Hope you liked it. Favorite, Follow, and Review! I like it when my emails start popping up with "Fanfiction" as the title.**


	8. A Day to Remember

**A.N.: FIRST LEMON! DON'T HATE ME FOR A BAD ONE!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto. I wish, but no. I don't. I don't own the movie either.**

**Chapter Eight: A Day to Remember**

Menma and Hinata arrive at the village gates. They walked in, greeted by Kotetsu and Izumo. They make their way to the KSA Headquarters to be debriefed.

"Oi!" said Shizune. "You're back early, only been an hour."

"It wasn't that hard." Said Menma. "We just went in, grabbed intel, put the beacon, killed the commander, and left. As easy as that."

"Wow, most members would have to spend the night at the enemy's base."

"Sucks for them. Speaking of sucking, I know what Hinata's gonna do tomorrow."

"You kids are really horny today. What happened?"

"Both of us just wanted to get into that. I bet Hinata wanted to do it a lot back then."

**Thirty minutes later**

Menma gave Hinata a goodbye kiss as they went out to their own house and home.

Menma walked up the stairs, only to see the living room lights open.

"Huh.. What are they doing up this late?" said Menma. He then felt his heart stop a beat. "Oh crap, oh crap, I didn't tell them I left for another mission! They're gonna kill me so bad!"

Menma cooled down before entering the house. He saw his father in the living room, watching television with coffee.

**Quick A.N.: Sorry guys. I don't know if there's TV in the Naruto Universe but in my fanfiction, there is.**

"Welcome back." Said Minato.

"Y-you guys aren't m-mad?" asked Menma.

"We can for not telling us you were on a mission… but Tsunade-sama told us in case we didn't know."

"Well.. What are you doing up? And where's mom?" asked Menma, looking around for his mother.

"Your mother's asleep. I woke up because she snored louder than usual."

Menma raised an eyebrow, before hearing Kushina's loud snoring.

"Oh... Well I'm lucky I wasn't here."

"You were. Dealing with your mother tonight was bad. You wake her up and she takes the sharpest kunai I have and jab it in your throat."

"She's probably on her peri-" said Menma, before realizing what he said.

"What?" asked Minato.

"What?" asked Menma.

"Anyway, you should go to bed. It's three in the morning."

"Alright dad. Good night." Said Menma as he walked to his bedroom, but he only got a quarter through the hallway as he got interrupted by his father.

"Hey, son."

"Yeah, dad?"

"Your mother and I know about your little love life with the Hyuuga."

"Wh-what? H-how'd you guys know about that?"

"I was walking Hinata to the KSA Headquarters because she didn't know where it was. She told me all about you and her and stuff like that. I told your mother about it. She approved, surprisingly. When are you gonna have sex with her?"

"W-what?! Why would you ask that?!"

"Just tell me. I won't get mad."

"Okay.. l-l-lat-later a-at n-no-noo-noon.

Minato's eyes opened wide and dumbfounded. He stood up and walked towards Menma.

"Please don't kill me." Pleaded Menma.

Minato made his hand look like he was gonna choke him. As Menma braced for impact, he felt arms pulling him in.

"That's my boy!" said Minato happily.

"Wh-what? You're not gonna kill me or disown me?" asked Menma, dumbfounded.

"No, I won't, silly. You're gonna do a girl for the first time!"

"Dad… You're being a bit embarrassing."

"Listen, make sure your mother doesn't know about this. Now, go to bed, and sleep until the best time of your life."

"Al-alright then." Said Menma before walking to his room.

'Damn… my dad being happy that I'm gonna have an intercourse with a girl. But, she's a hot one."

**Nine hours later…**

Menma woke up an hour earlier, got showered, got dressed, ate, all things in the morning.

"Hey, why are you all dressed like that?" asked Kushina.

"I'm going out with Hinata." Replied Menma.

"If she hurts my baby, I'll personally smack her."

"Don't worry. Your baby's girlfriend is probably stronger than you."

"What did you say?!"

"N-nothing! I s-said y-y-you were the s-strongest m-m-mom ever!"

"Good. Now get out of here and go to Hinata."

"Okay, mom." Menma said as he put his bowl of ramen in the sink.

His father gave him a wink and a thumbs up.

Menma nodded at him, knowing what his dad's winking and thumbing up about.

Menma jumped to the roof, running to the Hyuuga home.

**At the Hyuuga estate…**

Menma knocked on the door. The door opened to reveal Neji.

"Heyo, Menma. What do you want?"

"I came to visit Hinata."

"Sorry, Hinata-sama said she's at the Hokage Monument."

"Thanks. I'll go to her right now."

"See ya!" Neji said before closing the door again.

Naruto jumped again, rooftop to rooftop, and jumped from Sakura's father's head and to Tsunade's, jumping onto the mountain's top.

"Hey there, hot stuff." Said Hinata, giving a seductive smile.

"Hello you whore." Said Menma, winking at her.

Menma pulled her in for a kiss. After their lips touched , they deepened the kiss and closed the gap between each other by holding each other's bodies. They both felt each other's body heat and the heat in their mouths. Hinata felt Menma's hands on her breasts, moaning in his mouth with every squeeze. Menma reached in her shirt, not feeling underwear, squeezed her nipples. Hinata broke their kiss, but still close together, and moaned with every sensation she felt on her chest. Menma then closed the gap between their heads. The two opened their mouth and their tongues seemingly started a boxing match.

Still kissing, Menma tore- literally tore Hinata's mesh top off, exposing her beautiful, perfect, big, round breasts.

Menma didn't bother breaking the kiss to look down at her.

Hinata broke the kiss to take off Menma's black polo shirt. They took turns stripping each other to the point that they got bored and eventually rushed to taking each other's clothes off. The two found themselves stark naked, with Hinata's hands on Menma's member.

As Hinata thrusted her arm with Menma's big dick in her hands, Menma let out groans and moans of pleasure.

Hinata squatted to the ground, two feet apart and legs spread out. She wore her sandals for extra sexiness. Hinata grabbed Menma's erect penis and thrusted her hand more.

"Oh, Menma-kun." Whispered Hinata softly.

"I didn't know you add a "kun" to my name." said Menma.

As Hinata thrusted it a final time, she put it in her mouth. She thrusted her head further, further, faster, harder.

"I'm gonna come!" said Menma.

After a few more head movement, Menma's penis gave in. He blew up in her mouth and face. Hinata swallowed his white semen.

"My turn to please you." Said Menma.

Naruto bent over to her vagina.

"Mmm… Your pussy looks perfect and delicious." Said Menma before licking and rubbing her sweet and delicate flesh.

"Aahh! Hng! AAH!" yelled Hinata as she came.

"Does that feel good?" asked menma.

"Mmm… I love it. Now.. Let's have some more fun." Said Hinata seductively. She took him to a nearby tree and made Menma lay against the tree with his erection sticking out.

"Just stay here." Said Hinata.

"Okay." Replied Menma.

Hinata stood on top of Menma's erect penis and squatted slowly.

"This will probably hurt. Just take it slow, Hinata." Said Menma in a concerned voice.

"Alright. Alright." Replied Hinata. She slowly squatted down to his penis, until the a quarter of his member is in her's.

"This is gonna hurt a bit. So.. brace yourself."

"How do you know?"

"Tenten told me. Sounds like she lost her virginity before all of us."

"What a slut." Said Hinata.

Hinata laid down on his stomach, as she'll get hurt.

"Alright. You ready?" asked Menma.

"Yeah. Yeah. Smash it."

"But you'l-"

"It's alright. Thrust hard. Smash my pussy. Do it."

"Here goes nothing."

Menma quickly tore her hymen and virginity.

"AAAHH!" yelled Hinata, bracing on Menma.

"You alright? I'll stop if you want."

"No.. Don't stop… Just… give me.. five.. minutes." Panted Hinata. It was clear to Menma that she didn't know what sex felt like.

"They make it so easy in the books." Said Hinata.

"Books? You read hentai?"

"Maybe.. Maybe I rub my clit every once in a while.. But who cares?"

Menma chuckled, still inside of her.

"Alright. I think I'm ready. Let's do it." Said Hinata.

Menma thrusted into her sweet vagina more.

"Ahn! Aah! Hnn!" Hinata moaned.

She moaned at every thrust.

"Harder! Faster!" demanded Hinata. Whenever she would give out an order, Menma would do. Sometimes, out of his own, he would do something by himself.

As Menma thrusted and Hinata bouncing on him for quite a while, he thrusted deeper and harder, reaching her G-Spot.

"AAAH!" Hinata yelled in a quieter yell. She put her hand over her mouth to keep her from being loud.

"No, don't do that. It's alright." Said Menma. Hinata took her hand off and let her mouth let out moans and screams of pleasure.

"Menma took his hand and rubbed her clit, makin Hinata moan more.

"I'm gonna come!" yelled Hinata. Luckily, no one was close to them to hear their pleasure.

Hinata yelled out a big scream and her fluids dripped all over Menma's cock and onto her thighs. She bent over to Menma and kissed him on the lips. They moaned in each other's mouth to feel Menma's large and hard penis and Hinata's hot and moist vagina.

"Hinata.. your pussy is so fucking good! I'm gonna cum!"

Menma grabbed his hand and spanked her ass, making her cum before Menma did.

"AAHH I CAME AGAIN!"

"I'm gonna blow!" said Menma.

"Do it in me! I wanna feel your hot cum in me!" said Hinata between moans.

Menma did it inside of her. Hinata moaned in pleasure with the feeling of his sperm inside of her. The two rested, finally knowing they had sex.

"I love you, Hinata. I fucking love you."

"I fucking love you too, my blonde lover."

Menma walked up and took a small blanket to fit the two of them from his short's pocket, took each other's clothes, laid the blanket on the ground, and gave Hinata her clothes.

"Thanks." Said Hinata. The two got dressed and sat down on the blanket, cuddling each other, panting with exhaustion. Two minutes after they cuddled, and they fell asleep in their arms.

To the two of them… This was a day to remember.

**END OF CHAPTER EIGHT**

**A.N.: First lemon! Woo! Let's hope I did good because… First lemon I've done! Review, Favorite, and Follow for more chapters!**


	9. Author's Note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Hey guys. As you can see, I do a chapter of a fanfiction one a day. I may extend that time to possible one every two days or three days. This is happening as school's coming up and I'll have to study to get fresh into my next year of school. It's either that or just holidays, vacations, or any time else I can't have access to a computer.**

**Anyway, if you guys**

**Review,**

**Follow,**

**or Favorite,**

**Then I might do a sequel. I hunger for reviews. In fact, I hunger for my inbox getting spammed with any of those three.**

**Just wanted to tell you, the reader, to stay tuned and bear with me as I may have to, once again, delay new chapter time. Let's hope there'll be more than 10 or 15 chapters, then I can end it and do a sequel.**

**After I finish up Death Note, I may, possibly do a fanfiction on that. We'll have to see.**

**Anyway, this note's gonna come before Chapter Nine: Siege**


	10. Siege

**A.N.: The continuation of the cliffhanger I left a chapter ago.**

**Again, please review. I ache for reviews.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto. I wish, but no. I don't. I don't own the movie either.**

**Chapter Ten: Octopops**

"MADARA! STOP THIS! YOU'RE NOT GONNA GET ANYTHING FROM YOUR PLAN!"

"Maybe, maybe not. Most likely yes. I like yes."

"YOU BASTARD!"

"Now, shall we?" said Madara before taking out some chains he used to fight Minato in the real world.

"LET'S DO IT!" yelled Naruto, charging a huge rasengan.

The two ran at each other at full speed.

"IT'S THE END, MADARA!" Yelled Naruto.

"NO YOU WON'T!" yelled Madara as a response.

Before the two collided, Naruto did something unexpected, that Madara never anticipated.

Naruto teleported above Madara and launched the Rasengan below him, hitting a surprised masked man.

'Hey, dad. Remember this?' asked Naruto in his head.

"Ugh!" groaned Madara, below Naruto.

"Flying Raijin? Who the hell taught you that?!" asked Madara, dumbfounded.

"Let's just say, I know some people." Replied Naruto.

'Alright, the jutsu formula is etched in his robes, I can go to wherever the hell he goes.' Thought Naruto, punching Madara in the stomach.

"Can you withstand this?" asked Madara in a threatening voice.

A swirl appeared around Naruto, seemingly sucking him in his eye. Luckily, the Flying Raijin was fast enough to escape the Kamui. Within a flash, Naruto escaped from Madara's grasp and teleported to the Kyuubi. The fox was surprised by the instant feeling of Naruto's sandals on his back.

"**What the hell was that?!"**

"It's only me. Don't worry." Said Naruto, reassuring the huge fox.

"**..I saw your fight with Madara. I remembered that time. I was destroying Konoha. I saw your dad fight that bitch-of-a-person and use that technique. How'd you learn that? I thought only the Yondaime and the Nidaime knew that?"**

"My dad's in this world, except he's not a Hokage. But, he still knows how to use that jutsu. In fact, he gave me the formula and put it on my own kunai. Now, I'm being like my own father."

"**Good. So when you're having sex with that.. HAAHH!" **the Kyuubi kept on stopping his sentences as he was fighting at the same time. **"..So if you're having sex with your girlfriend in her house, you can teleport outside if you're busted."**

The thought gave Hinata a blush all over her face, just like normal.

"Hey, hey, hey, you damn fox! Don't get any ideas! I'm not gonna have sex with her!" yelled Naruto back, saddening Hinata, thinking they won't have sexual intercourse together.

"**Heh, stop lying. I've been sensing it in you that you've wanted to do it with her since she protected you from Pain. You've even dreamt of it. It was bad. I had to live with your dreams for mon-" **said the Kyuubi before interrupting. Hinata's happy again, but blushing mad crazy.

"ENOUGH! SURE, I'VE WANTED TO HAVE SEX WITH HINATA SINCE, LIKE, THE CHUUNIN EXAMS, BUT-"

"**What the fuck, Naruto?" **said the black Kyuubi.

Hinata felt a strong slash of happiness, fainting on top of orange fur.

"**Damnit, kid, look what you did to her." **scolded the Kyuubi.

"You owe me all of your fucking chakra."

"**Don't push it."**

Naruto jumped onto the Sanbi, with Naruto growing extra, magical chakra arms from his back, making a tailed beast bomb and crashing it into the huge turtle-like creature, weakening it.

"**Their weakness is the Bijuudama! Oi! Kuro Kyuubi! Are you listening? HEY! ARE YOU LISTE-" **said the Kyuubi, then stopping after looking at the black Kyuubi charging up his own Bijuudama.

"**Alright, then."** The two charged a big ball of black chakra. The Kyuubi attacked the Ichibi, while the Kuro Kyuubi attacked the Nibi, weakening the three.

"Time to end this, guys!" commanded Naruto, signaling the two to beat the three beasts up. After the three are down, teams with scrolls came in. Each one sealed one Bijuu. Naruto saw that they were waiting for the rest to get incapacitated to get sealed.

"No! Not my bijuu!" shouted Madara.

Madara stood up, only to be pinned back down again.

"Juuho Soshiken!" yelled a voice from above.

Hinata of the genjutsu world hit him in the stomach with fierce strength, pushing him back to the ground.

"You're not going anywhere." Said another voice.

"Menma! I am your leader! I command you to stop this!"

"Not anymore, you're not." Said Menma, walking up to him and crushing a small bit of his mask. "PAIN!"

The Deva Path of Pain dropped next to Hinata.

"Yes?"

"Use your chakra stopper blade thingies on him."

"As you wish."

Yahiko pinned Madara to the ground with his chakra disruption blades similar to what he did to Naruto back in the invasion of Pain.

"Teme! You're not gonna foil my plan!"

"We just did." Said Menma.

**On the other side of Konoha, at the Bijuu fighting ground…**

Itachi ran from building to building to the fighting zone. He arrived at the huge village wall.

**QUICK A.N.: For all of you guys who don't know, the fighting took place at the village gates, with the two Kyuubi's within the village gates, and the seven Bijuu outside. The gate was broken for fighting, so Itachi stood on the edge of the broken wall.**

"Itachi! We need help here!" yelled Naruto.

Itachi closed his eyes, with blood seeping from his eye.

"Amaterasu!"

Black flames protruded from Itachi, spreading on the nine Bijuu.

"**WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?! GET IT OFF OF ME!" **Yelled the Kyuubi.

Pain came in and stood between the two foxes.

"Shinra Tensei!"

The Kyuubi's bodies were pushed a bit, but the flames were extinguished as the Shinra Tensei can repel the Amaterasu.

"**Thank you."**

"Don't mention it." Replied Pain, and ran off.

The bijuu are too distracted because of the flames to even remember why they were there.

"ONE MORE TIME!" yelled Naruto.

The three charge up another Bijuudama, hitting another set of three. The Yonbi, the Gobi, and the Rokubi.

"TIME FOR SOME FUN!" yelled Deidara from high above.

Deidara had used C2, the dragon. The dragon launches explosive clay from it's mouth. Deidara used exactly that, but doubled the amount of clay. The explosives landed on the three bijuu, and blew up, making the three fall. The sealing teams proceeded to sealing the bijuu.

Now, only one remains. The Nanabi. The armored kabutomushi flew, knowing that the three won't be able to attack it from above.

Suddenly, a lightning strike hit it from below. Naruto looked down.

"Raikage!"

In the distance, Naruto saw a big, brown, cow-like beast.

"Octopops!"

"You always get yourself in trouble here,  
That's something that grinds my gear!" rapped Bee.

"Hmph. You and your dumb rap." Said Naruto, unenthusiastically.

The Hachibi charged up a larger Bijuudama that Naruto and the two Kyuubi.

"WWWHHHEEEEEEE!" yelled Bee as he jumped high and dived at the Nanabi with the bijuudama on the Hachibi's mouth. He crash landed into the large insect, destroying some of its wings. The sealing team progressed on sealing it. Bee turned back into his human form, walking to a now-normal colored Naruto.

"What brings you here, octopops?"

"That Madara guy is a bitch,  
I hope he dies in a ditch!"

"Uhm… We all know that, but like I asked, why are you here?" asked Naruto.

"That orange-masked guy teleported me to somewhere. It looked the same. A's now a bit clumsy with his lightning." Replied Bee.

"Fuckin' hell, dude."

The Kyuubi sat down, with an already awakened Hinata walking next to Naruto, hugging him, stuffing her face in her chest.

"N-Naruto-kun! Are you alright?" asked Hinata in fear.

"It's alright, my angel. It's alright." Assured Naruto before kissing her on the forehead.

"I see you to got together,  
I'll just leave if I become a bother." Rapped Bee happily.

Hinata looked up from Naruto and turned around, still in Naruto's arms. She quickly saw Bee, and left from Naruto's arms.

"M-m-miste-mister K-ki-kil-killer B-b-b-bee! H-h-he's n-not… I'm n-not…" stuttered Hinata, realizing that he saw the two together.

"Don't worry girl,  
I'll try not to hurl, fool, 'ya fool."

"**You're embarrassing yourself in front of her, you fool" **said the Hachibi.

"Hey, we better get to Madara. C'mon, Hinata and Bee."

Naruto put his arms over Hinata's shoulders, with Hinata laying her head on Naruto's shoulders.

"So, are we gonna have sex when we get back?" whispered Naruto.

"H-huh?" asked Hinata, eyes wide.

"If you don't want to do it, it's fine."

"N-no. It was just too sudden. L-let's do it wh-when we g-get back."

"Heh. I love it when you stutter. It's so cute."

Bee was walking next to them, seeing the whole couple thing with Naruto and Hinata.

"**You better stop being a third wheel and get a girlfriend yourself."**

'I'll try. I'll have to ask tips from you, Hachibi the love expert.' Mocked Bee.

"**Good. I'm a pro at love and girls."**

'What do you know about girls? You're just a brown half-cow half-octopus.'

"**Don't push it."**

The three walked to where Madara was pinned down, walking across piles of debris. The sky was filled with smoke.

**END OF CHAPTER 10**

**A.N.: So I'm going to have the whole day to myself tomorrow, so I'm going to stuff my face in the computer, continuing Chapter 12. Anyway, if I get at least 15 reviews I'll do a sequel. But, there's going to be quite a few chapters, so... There's still a chance!**

**ALSO, Leave suggestions in the review section for future chapters (i.e putting more covert ops missions like the chapter Silent Leaf or etc.)**

**AND, Leave questions in the Q&A Forum. Link's in my profile.**

**Again, I HUNGER for reviews, so, review on!**


	11. Octopops

**A.N.: LEMON! YAY!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto. I wish, but no. I don't. I don't own the movie either.**

**Chapter Eleven: Desires**

The three walked into the crater where Madara was held captive.

"Madara, just give up. We all know that you're never gonna get the Kyuubi." Said Naruto.

"You'll be spending all your time in this world until I get the Kyuubi."

Madara then disappeared, making the rods collapse on the ground.

"I knew those blades won't work." Said Menma. "Well, anyway, we have to rebuild the fucking village since fucking Madara and his fucking bijuu fucking destroyed our fucki-"

"Woah, calm down." Said Naruto.

"Sorry. Hinata changes you."

Hinata smiled and patted Menma on the head. "That's my boy!"

"Alright, I've been through this. All we have to do is-" said Naruto.

"Mmh.."

"All we have to do is-"

"Mmh!"

"All we-"

"Mmmh!"

"GOD DAMNIT, HINATA!" Naruto said, talking to Menma's girlfriend.

Hinata moaned louder after each one, disturbing everyone around them. Luckily, Menma's or anyone's parents weren't around. They were off doing whatever they can for the village.

Naruto saw Menma's hands down Hinata's shorts, making a moving bulge between her thighs.

"NO! GOD!  
NO! GOD PLEASE NO!  
NO!  
NO!  
NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled Naruto.

**(all rights go to The Office and its makers)**

"What the fuck, Naruto-kun?" said his Hinata. She realized what she said and turned around, covering her mouth, sweating, blushing, and nervous like crazy. She felt two arms wrap around her. She looked down and saw orange sleeves.

"It's alright, angel. You can cuss."

The two turned around, looking back at Menma and Hinata.

"Okay. All we have to-"

"HOLY SHIZ!" yelled Naruto.

Liquid was dripping from Hinata's shorts as she moaned louder before being suppressed by Menma's mouth.

Naruto walked up to Menma and Hinata, smacking their heads with his hand.

"SNAP OUT OF IT!"

Even Naruto's Hinata was turned on by her other self's moaning. She found her womanhood wet and soggy. She looked down, seeing a wet spot on her pants. She lowered the jacket as much as possible, blushing.

"Hey, Hinata. You're red! What happened?"

"N-nothing. I-its-it's just th-that sh-she's m-m-moaning like-like that."

Naruto walked beside her and grabbed her ass, squeezing it and slapping it, making Hinata moan in pleasure too. Naruto had already seen her wet spot, turning HIM on.

The spot got darker and darker with every squeeze and slap. Eventually he stopped, much to Hinata's dismay.

"Okay, all we have to do now is just rebuild and help as many people as possible. We go after Madara after we get at least twenty-five percent done in the village."

The ninja nodded and ran off to heal, build, and retrieve lost items from people, leaving only Naruto and Hinata.

"So, Hinata. I see you're a bit wet down there."

Hinata realized what he was saying, so she crossed her legs and covered it.

"Wh-what?! I'm, I'm not w-wet!"

Naruto walked behind her and spanked her more with his left hand, and put his fingers inside of her pants with his left. He felt the sogginess and wetness in her. He collected samples of it and took his finger out, showing Hinata her own released liquids.

Hinata was shocked that Naruto did that. Even further when Naruto pantsed her and saw that she wasn't wearing any underwear. Hinata looked behind her, speechless, seeing the redness Naruto gave her with the spanking.

Naruto still had his sample of her liquid in his hands, so he sucked on his finger in front of Hinata, making her dumbfounded.

"It tastes good. What if I lick it from the base?" whispered Naruto seductively.

He squatted down and spread her sweet vagina before putting his finger in it. Hinata let out moans that shift from quiet to loud, depending on how Naruto fingered her.

"Naruto-kun… Mmh.. We should.. go.. somewhere… else…" said Hinata with pleasure in her voice. Naruto agreed and put her pants back onto her. Naruto held his fingers near Hinata's face, wet.

"Wanna lick?" asked Naruto. Hinata shook her head. Naruto shrugged and sucked on his finger once again, tasting her goodness.

The two ran off to a nearby inn, taking a room.

"Hinata-chan.. I'm sorry that.. I failed to know you liked me. I'm sorry that.. I still liked Sakura-chan even though you've already risked your life for my own good, even when you know that you're gonna get severely hurt or dead."

"It's alright, Naruto-kun. I'll still love you, even if death. I already know you love me, but I hope that you still love me forever.

"Heh. 'Till death do us part."

Naruto moved in and kissed Hinata with a burning passion that shows that he'll love her as much as anything he could imagine. Hinata kissed back with the same passion, eventually making the kiss enjoyable, not minding the fact they won't be able to breathe. When air was necessary, they broke apart, but still in each other's arms. Naruto bowed his head and buried himself in her breasts, making Hinata feel pleasured, and Naruto very pleasured. Naruto's hands moved down her back, sending a shiver down her spine. Naruto's hands eventually landed on her bottom, making Hinata smile.

"Looks like you're enjoying my butt." Said Hinata, laughing. Hinata herself took her pants off, revealing her clean and smooth behind, much to Naruto's pleasure. Naruto took her jacket and unzipped it, revealing no bra, but a big breast that he can squeeze and bury his face in. Naruto moved in, squeezing her nipples, making her moan.

It was Naruto's turn to strip. He took his jacket and pants off, seeing his boxers, but this time, with a big bulge. Naruto took his boxers off, revealing a large erect manhood.

"Wow.. That's Naruto's member?! It's too big!"

"Now, Naruto-kun. I'll give you something you'd like."

Hinata squatted on her sandals, fingering her vagina, making her moan. Hinata took Naruto's dick and put it in her mouth. She thrusted her head and rubbed her womanhood at the same speed.

"Oh kami… Hinata! I'm gonna come!"

Naruto launched in her mouth. She swallowed every bit of it as much as possible, enjoying the scent and taste of his semen.

"Mm.. I love it. Now, can we.. step it up a bit?" said Hinata. "I want to be your slave. I want to do whatever you tell me."

"Wow, Hinata. I didn't know you were a dirty girl."

"I dream and fantasized of this moment. I want you to be rough to me. Don't play nice."

Naruto then slapped her across the face, giving a smile to Hinata.

"Mm.. I love it when you play rough."

The darker side of Hinata was coming out, and Hinata's innocent side was not stopping her dirty side from conquering, as if the innocent side was letting it in.

Naruto was hesitant. He didn't want to hurt Hinata. But he has to do what Hinata tells him to do.

Naruto pushed her onto the bed with force, making her land face first on the bed, leaving her butt in the air. Naruto walked to her and spanked her more, more, and more, leaving lots of red marks on her. He then toyed with her wet slit, letting Hinata moan. He moved in slowly and stuffed his face in her bottom, enjoying her sweet pussy. He knew that when a girl starts moaning loudly, they were close to climax. So he knew when she was gonna start to come, so he stopped licking her the moment she was about to. It was torture for Hinata.

Naruto then ended her miseries by fingering her clit and licking her at the same time, making Hinata moan louder.

"AAHH!"

Hinata unloaded into his mouth. He enjoyed every taste of her fluids. Now, it was time for some fun.

Naruto took his member and dipped a small bit into her.

"This is gonna hurt."

"It's alright! Fuck me! Ravish me! Do anything to me! I'm ready for anything! Anything's alright as long as you're satisfied with my body!" said Hinata, drooling with excitement.

Naruto smashed into her, letting her scream loudly.

"AAAAAHHH!"

Naruto stopped and took his dick out, letting Hinata ease the pain.

"Are you okay, Hinata?" said Naruto, caressing her cheek.

"I'm okay. Now stuff your big cock into me!"

Naruto did as he is told and shoved it in, making Hinata let out a scream of pleasure instead of moan.

Hinata told him to make it harder or faster, and he also did what he is told.

"Do you like it? Tell me you like it." Asked Naruto demandingly.

"I love it! I love it so much!"

"Now, tell me you're a dirty girl. Tell me you're a horny and a dirty girl!"

"Yes! I'm a dirty girl! A horny, dirty, whore!"

"Yeah, bitch." Said Naruto, spanking her more.

"AAAHHH!" Hinata came once again. This time being the second.

"Hinata! I'm gonna come!"

"Fill me up! I want every bit of it in me!"

Naruto unloaded in her, making her feel incredible.

'I feel so lucky! Naruto-kun's hot semen in me!'

Hinata collapsed on the bed. Naruto then picked her up and put him inside her once again, making her moan in pleasure.

"AAHH!"

"Remember, Naruto-kun! Come inside me.. With everything you got!"

Naruto came inside her once again.

"Oh.. Naruto-kun…"

Naruto realized that he came into her. Not once, but twice.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no… You're gonna have a baby!"

"It's alright, Naruto-kun. Hyuuga females have to take birth control in case of a person suddenly having sex or raping us."

"Oh, good. I thought you were going to be 16 and pregnant."

Hinata chuckled.

"I'm not gonna get pregnant until we're married."

The two kissed and laid on their bed, forgetting about Konoha's need to be rebuilt.

"**Hey, kid. I thought you wanted me to protect your virginity?"**

"Well, since I just screwed one hot chick, I would say, you should protect me from anyone else."

"**What about that Sakura girl?"**

"Sakura can go find someone else. Besides, I wouldn't like someone flat chested anyway. I love girls who are sweet, caring, beautiful, sexy, and big-breasted as Hinata."

"**Naruto, you better stop talking out loud. She can hear you."**

"Uhh.."

Naruto looked behind him, and saw Hinata laughing at her.

"Who're you talking to?" asked Hinata, already knowing the answer.

"The Kyuubi."

"**Hey, I wanna talk to you through a shadow clone, so she can hear me."**

"WHAT?!"

"**It works. Trust me."**

"Fine. Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

A shadow clone appeared, but with a deeper voice.

"You happy now, Kyuubi?"

"**Damn, she fine."**

Hinata giggled.

"I know right?"

The two stared at her. Naruto realized that the Kyuubi was the kage bunshin.

"YOU PERVERTED FOX!"

The kage bunshin then disappeared and the Kyuubi's voice returned in Naruto's head

"Hey, Kyuubi! I hope I see you again! You're a nice and cute fox!"

"**Kid. Let me take your voice over so I can talk to her."**

Naruto did so.

"**Remember, if you move in with Naruto, you're gonna have to do these:  
Try to get him to eat anything other than ramen,  
Teach him to clean his house,  
And get your dad to accept him."**

"Okay!" said Hinata with a giggle, surprised at how nice a huge beast is.

Naruto and Hinata lay on the bed, exhausted and naked. They fell asleep in each other's embrace.

The two had fulfilled their desires.

**END OF CHAPTER 11**


	12. Desires

**A.N.: LEMON! YAY!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto. I wish, but no. I don't. I don't own the movie either.**

**Chapter Eleven: Desires**

The three walked into the crater where Madara was held captive.

"Madara, just give up. We all know that you're never gonna get the Kyuubi." Said Naruto.

"You'll be spending all your time in this world until I get the Kyuubi."

Madara then disappeared, making the rods collapse on the ground.

"I knew those blades won't work." Said Menma. "Well, anyway, we have to rebuild the fucking village since fucking Madara and his fucking bijuu fucking destroyed our fucki-"

"Woah, calm down." Said Naruto.

"Sorry. Hinata changes you."

Hinata smiled and patted Menma on the head. "That's my boy!"

"Alright, I've been through this. All we have to do is-" said Naruto.

"Mmh.."

"All we have to do is-"

"Mmh!"

"All we-"

"Mmmh!"

"GOD DAMNIT, HINATA!" Naruto said, talking to Menma's girlfriend.

Hinata moaned louder after each one, disturbing everyone around them. Luckily, Menma's or anyone's parents weren't around. They were off doing whatever they can for the village.

Naruto saw Menma's hands down Hinata's shorts, making a moving bulge between her thighs.

"NO! GOD!  
NO! GOD PLEASE NO!  
NO!  
NO!  
NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled Naruto.

**(all rights go to The Office and its makers)**

"What the fuck, Naruto-kun?" said his Hinata. She realized what she said and turned around, covering her mouth, sweating, blushing, and nervous like crazy. She felt two arms wrap around her. She looked down and saw orange sleeves.

"It's alright, angel. You can cuss."

The two turned around, looking back at Menma and Hinata.

"Okay. All we have to-"

"HOLY SHIZ!" yelled Naruto.

Liquid was dripping from Hinata's shorts as she moaned louder before being suppressed by Menma's mouth.

Naruto walked up to Menma and Hinata, smacking their heads with his hand.

"SNAP OUT OF IT!"

Even Naruto's Hinata was turned on by her other self's moaning. She found her womanhood wet and soggy. She looked down, seeing a wet spot on her pants. She lowered the jacket as much as possible, blushing.

"Hey, Hinata. You're red! What happened?"

"N-nothing. I-its-it's just th-that sh-she's m-m-moaning like-like that."

Naruto walked beside her and grabbed her ass, squeezing it and slapping it, making Hinata moan in pleasure too. Naruto had already seen her wet spot, turning HIM on.

The spot got darker and darker with every squeeze and slap. Eventually he stopped, much to Hinata's dismay.

"Okay, all we have to do now is just rebuild and help as many people as possible. We go after Madara after we get at least twenty-five percent done in the village."

The ninja nodded and ran off to heal, build, and retrieve lost items from people, leaving only Naruto and Hinata.

"So, Hinata. I see you're a bit wet down there."

Hinata realized what he was saying, so she crossed her legs and covered it.

"Wh-what?! I'm, I'm not w-wet!"

Naruto walked behind her and spanked her more with his left hand, and put his fingers inside of her pants with his left. He felt the sogginess and wetness in her. He collected samples of it and took his finger out, showing Hinata her own released liquids.

Hinata was shocked that Naruto did that. Even further when Naruto pantsed her and saw that she wasn't wearing any underwear. Hinata looked behind her, speechless, seeing the redness Naruto gave her with the spanking.

Naruto still had his sample of her liquid in his hands, so he sucked on his finger in front of Hinata, making her dumbfounded.

"It tastes good. What if I lick it from the base?" whispered Naruto seductively.

He squatted down and spread her sweet vagina before putting his finger in it. Hinata let out moans that shift from quiet to loud, depending on how Naruto fingered her.

"Naruto-kun… Mmh.. We should.. go.. somewhere… else…" said Hinata with pleasure in her voice. Naruto agreed and put her pants back onto her. Naruto held his fingers near Hinata's face, wet.

"Wanna lick?" asked Naruto. Hinata shook her head. Naruto shrugged and sucked on his finger once again, tasting her goodness.

The two ran off to a nearby inn, taking a room.

"Hinata-chan.. I'm sorry that.. I failed to know you liked me. I'm sorry that.. I still liked Sakura-chan even though you've already risked your life for my own good, even when you know that you're gonna get severely hurt or dead."

"It's alright, Naruto-kun. I'll still love you, even if death. I already know you love me, but I hope that you still love me forever.

"Heh. 'Till death do us part."

Naruto moved in and kissed Hinata with a burning passion that shows that he'll love her as much as anything he could imagine. Hinata kissed back with the same passion, eventually making the kiss enjoyable, not minding the fact they won't be able to breathe. When air was necessary, they broke apart, but still in each other's arms. Naruto bowed his head and buried himself in her breasts, making Hinata feel pleasured, and Naruto very pleasured. Naruto's hands moved down her back, sending a shiver down her spine. Naruto's hands eventually landed on her bottom, making Hinata smile.

"Looks like you're enjoying my butt." Said Hinata, laughing. Hinata herself took her pants off, revealing her clean and smooth behind, much to Naruto's pleasure. Naruto took her jacket and unzipped it, revealing no bra, but a big breast that he can squeeze and bury his face in. Naruto moved in, squeezing her nipples, making her moan.

It was Naruto's turn to strip. He took his jacket and pants off, seeing his boxers, but this time, with a big bulge. Naruto took his boxers off, revealing a large erect manhood.

"Wow.. That's Naruto's member?! It's too big!"

"Now, Naruto-kun. I'll give you something you'd like."

Hinata squatted on her sandals, fingering her vagina, making her moan. Hinata took Naruto's dick and put it in her mouth. She thrusted her head and rubbed her womanhood at the same speed.

"Oh kami… Hinata! I'm gonna come!"

Naruto launched in her mouth. She swallowed every bit of it as much as possible, enjoying the scent and taste of his semen.

"Mm.. I love it. Now, can we.. step it up a bit?" said Hinata. "I want to be your slave. I want to do whatever you tell me."

"Wow, Hinata. I didn't know you were a dirty girl."

"I dream and fantasized of this moment. I want you to be rough to me. Don't play nice."

Naruto then slapped her across the face, giving a smile to Hinata.

"Mm.. I love it when you play rough."

The darker side of Hinata was coming out, and Hinata's innocent side was not stopping her dirty side from conquering, as if the innocent side was letting it in.

Naruto was hesitant. He didn't want to hurt Hinata. But he has to do what Hinata tells him to do.

Naruto pushed her onto the bed with force, making her land face first on the bed, leaving her butt in the air. Naruto walked to her and spanked her more, more, and more, leaving lots of red marks on her. He then toyed with her wet slit, letting Hinata moan. He moved in slowly and stuffed his face in her bottom, enjoying her sweet pussy. He knew that when a girl starts moaning loudly, they were close to climax. So he knew when she was gonna start to come, so he stopped licking her the moment she was about to. It was torture for Hinata.

Naruto then ended her miseries by fingering her clit and licking her at the same time, making Hinata moan louder.

"AAHH!"

Hinata unloaded into his mouth. He enjoyed every taste of her fluids. Now, it was time for some fun.

Naruto took his member and dipped a small bit into her.

"This is gonna hurt."

"It's alright! Fuck me! Ravish me! Do anything to me! I'm ready for anything! Anything's alright as long as you're satisfied with my body!" said Hinata, drooling with excitement.

Naruto smashed into her, letting her scream loudly.

"AAAAAHHH!"

Naruto stopped and took his dick out, letting Hinata ease the pain.

"Are you okay, Hinata?" said Naruto, caressing her cheek.

"I'm okay. Now stuff your big cock into me!"

Naruto did as he is told and shoved it in, making Hinata let out a scream of pleasure instead of moan.

Hinata told him to make it harder or faster, and he also did what he is told.

"Do you like it? Tell me you like it." Asked Naruto demandingly.

"I love it! I love it so much!"

"Now, tell me you're a dirty girl. Tell me you're a horny and a dirty girl!"

"Yes! I'm a dirty girl! A horny, dirty, whore!"

"Yeah, bitch." Said Naruto, spanking her more.

"AAAHHH!" Hinata came once again. This time being the second.

"Hinata! I'm gonna come!"

"Fill me up! I want every bit of it in me!"

Naruto unloaded in her, making her feel incredible.

'I feel so lucky! Naruto-kun's hot semen in me!'

Hinata collapsed on the bed. Naruto then picked her up and put him inside her once again, making her moan in pleasure.

"AAHH!"

"Remember, Naruto-kun! Come inside me.. With everything you got!"

Naruto came inside her once again.

"Oh.. Naruto-kun…"

Naruto realized that he came into her. Not once, but twice.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no… You're gonna have a baby!"

"It's alright, Naruto-kun. Hyuuga females have to take birth control in case of a person suddenly having sex or raping us."

"Oh, good. I thought you were going to be 16 and pregnant."

Hinata chuckled.

"I'm not gonna get pregnant until we're married."

The two kissed and laid on their bed, forgetting about Konoha's need to be rebuilt.

"**Hey, kid. I thought you wanted me to protect your virginity?"**

"Well, since I just screwed one hot chick, I would say, you should protect me from anyone else."

"**What about that Sakura girl?"**

"Sakura can go find someone else. Besides, I wouldn't like someone flat chested anyway. I love girls who are sweet, caring, beautiful, sexy, and big-breasted as Hinata."

"**Naruto, you better stop talking out loud. She can hear you."**

"Uhh.."

Naruto looked behind him, and saw Hinata laughing at her.

"Who're you talking to?" asked Hinata, already knowing the answer.

"The Kyuubi."

"**Hey, I wanna talk to you through a shadow clone, so she can hear me."**

"WHAT?!"

"**It works. Trust me."**

"Fine. Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

A shadow clone appeared, but with a deeper voice.

"You happy now, Kyuubi?"

"**Damn, she fine."**

Hinata giggled.

"I know right?"

The two stared at her. Naruto realized that the Kyuubi was the kage bunshin.

"YOU PERVERTED FOX!"

The kage bunshin then disappeared and the Kyuubi's voice returned in Naruto's head

"Hey, Kyuubi! I hope I see you again! You're a nice and cute fox!"

"**Kid. Let me take your voice over so I can talk to her."**

Naruto did so.

"**Remember, if you move in with Naruto, you're gonna have to do these:  
Try to get him to eat anything other than ramen,  
Teach him to clean his house,  
And get your dad to accept him."**

"Okay!" said Hinata with a giggle, surprised at how nice a huge beast is.

Naruto and Hinata lay on the bed, exhausted and naked. They fell asleep in each other's embrace.

The two had fulfilled their desires.


	13. Return to Reality

**A.N.: Sorry for a bit long update. I've been busy with personal problems. Anyway, STORY TIME! :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto. I wish, but no. I don't. I don't own the movie either.**

**Chapter Twelve: Return to Reality**

**One hour later, in the normal world…**

"Naruto!" yelled a pink-haired kunoichi.

"Hinata!" yelled Kiba.

"Kiba!"

"Hey, Sakura, have you seen Hinata?"

"N-no.. but have you seen Naruto?"

"Nope. No luck on both."

Only Akamaru knew about the whole thing. Well, he didn't actually know, but he had to infer that the two were kidnapped by Madara.

Sakura, Kiba, Shino, and Akamaru talked and walked beside each other, but Kiba riding Akamaru. They happened to pass by the scene where Naruto and Hinata was taken. The four saw a big crater, still leaving signs of chakra.

"Rasengan?" asked Sakura.

Akamaru signaled for Kiba to get off him so he could tell Sakura what happened. He ran off into the village, only to come back with a circular orange mask and a black marker. Akamaru laid it on the ground, and then drew spirals like the one Madara's using. Sakura immediately knew what it was. It was sloppy work, but she knew.

"Madara!" said Sakura.

"How'd you know?" asked Kiba.

"He can't talk unless we use Kakashi-sensei's ninken. Maybe he could use Pakkun to translate." Said Shino."

"Yeah but how are we go-"

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" said Kakashi. A small pug appeared.

"You guys needed him?" said Kakashi from a branch, reading his well-known Icha Icha book. Pakkun leapt from his branch to where the four are.

"Hey, Pakkun, we need you to translate what Akamaru's saying."

**(I don't know if Pakkun can understand what he's saying, but in my story, he does.)**

"Okay. Go on." Replied the dog.

Akamaru barked at Pakkun, getting "uh-huh's" from Pakkun.

"Alright. What he's saying is that Naruto told Hinata all about what happened with Sakura and Naruto at the barbecue restaurant where Team 8 was staying. Hinata walked with him so they won't get bored with the story."

"Oooohhh… SHIET!" yelled Kiba, getting a slap from Sakura.

"So that's why Hinata was gone. Should've known Madara's always after the Kyuubi. He must've sent both of them into the Genjutsu world." Said Sakura.

"What's the Genjutsu world?"

"In a nutshell, it's an alternate world, which means everything's different. You hate bugs, Kiba hates Akamaru, and all those."

"NO! I WON'T EVER HATE MY BABIES!"

"In the world, you reek of insect repellent. In fact, you raise your own Venus Flytraps in your own home… Well, I'm just guessing on that part."

"Anyway, we have to get Hinata and Naruto back. No matter what." Said Kakashi.

"Yeah, so I can see if the two have… bonded, if you know what I mean?" nudging Shino in the ribs. Shino responded by releasing a swarm of insects to chase him away.

"SCREW YOU TOO, SHINO!" yelled Kiba while running away.

He eventually came back with no more insects following him. They just entered Shino's sleeves like nothing happened.

"Well… anyway.. we have to get back Naruto and Hin-" said Sakura, before being cut off.

A flashing light appeared to their side where the crater was, revealing three familiar figures.

Everyone had a shocked look on their face.

**One hour earlier, in the Genjutsu World…**

Madara was thinking about sending the two back to their own world, as some sort of… "Break" from his plans. Besides, Madara had to work out some kinks in his universe. He left to seek out Naruto, Hinata, and Bee in Konoha to send them back.

He snuck into the village, stealthily jumping from rooftop to tree, then back up to the rooftop. He eventually ran across the two after going to an inn outside of the destroyed Konoha. He jumped to the balcony, seeing the couple dressed and awake. Luckily, Bee was in the other room right next to them.

"Damn, I'm my own eHarmony."said Madara, thinking of the two pairings he had already made. Naruto and Hinata and Menma and.. well.. Hinata.

Naruto looked behind him, only to see a masked man behind a glass door.

"MADARA!" yelled Naruto.

"Calm down." Responded Madara. "I mean you no harm."

"Baka! Of course you're gonna kidnap me and take the Kyuubi!"

"No I won't. I'm here to send you back to your world. Think of this as a reward for the time you've spent here. Besides, everyone would like to know about your… relationship. Anyway, off you go!"

Light appeared all around the duo and Bee without him knowing what the hell is going on, before disappearing. Madara realized something. Something very, very important. Something he would regret for a long time.

"I forgot to make them check out of the inn…." Said Madara to himself. "I'll have to pay for it, I guess."

Madara's reputation in the inn was not known, as it was secluded away, and besides, they wouldn't know it was him who sieged Konoha like a fucking madman he is. Madara jumped down and entered the- Wait, why the hell am I even writing this?

"Just do it or you'll face the wrath of the Uchiha!"

Okay, Okay! 'Ahem'

Madara entered the inn through the front door. He checked to see if it is the correct- Okay, we're wasting typing space here, I'm just gonna forget you.

"YOU CAN'T JUST CUT ME OFF LIKE THA-"

**In the real world…**

Naruto and Hinata appeared, with Hinata embracing Naruto's arm, much to everyone's surprise.

"Hinata!" said Kiba and Shino.

"Naruto!" said Kakashi and Sakura.

Hinata and Naruto broke apart to greet their friends again, but still holding each other's hands. Sakura immediately noticed this.

"Ooooh! Naruto! What are you holding in your left hand?"

Everyone heard what she said, and looking at his hand, then to Hinata, then at him. Hinata blushed red at the sentence.

Naruto looked to his left, seeing Hinata's smooth hands.

"Yep. She's mine." Said Naruto.

"Then prove it! Kiss her!" said Kiba, making Hinata blush even further.

"Alright." Said Naruto.

He pulled her in for a sweet kiss that lasted no longer than ten seconds. The two seemed to enjoy it, making the four ninja greatly jealous.

"Well, Kakashi, I'm leaving. See ya!" said Pakkun before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"Hot DAMN, Hinata! You finally got the spine to tell him!" teased Kiba.

"Baka. Hinata already told him back when Pain invaded." Scolded Sakura.

"I see both of you are confident of your love,  
So I'll just go on the rooftops to watch from above!" rapped Bee.

"Killer Bee-san!" said Sakura.

"Hey, Octopops! Looks like you've been sent back too, right?"

"Yep. Light shined all around me,  
But since I'm back, I'm just full of glee!"

"You're embarrassing yourself."

Naruto's arms were over Hinata, holding her close to him, wanting to feel her comfort and heat.

"**Oy, Kyuubi." **Said the Hachibi.

"**What do you want?" **responded the Kyuubi.

"**Welcome back to the Hachibi show. We're live interviewing the Kyuu-"**

"**What the hell do you want?"**

"**Fine, are you alright with Naruto being with Hinata?"**

"**Sure, but.. Hinata's too calm. I don't like that."**

"**Alright, then."**

"So, guys, how'd you get together?" said Kiba while walking with the other five to Ichiraku.

"I took Menma's advice… and we hooked up."

"Menma?! I thought he's bad?!" said a shocked Sakura.

"He's a changed man. Don't worry." Reassured Naruto.

"So anyway, Menma got with the other world's Hinata before us. He told me that I should be with Hinata right here, and I followed his advice. I mean, she's cute and awesome." Said Naruto, bringing a blush to Hinata's cheeks. He noticed her blush.

"I love it when you blush. It makes you look prettier."

Sakura's jealousy grew, but she knew she had to contain her jealousy to keep the love life of the two intact.

"Guys, I think we have to tell our friends about the other world, just to be sure." Said Kiba.

Everyone agreed. They all went their separate ways to gather the Konoha 11.

**END OF CHAPTER 12**

**A.N.: Sorry for the stupid chapter. I had to do it. Anyway, please review, and I'll update faster!**


	14. Author's Note 2

**Author's Note**

**I apologize for the long delay of chapters. School's coming up and I'm trying to make my last days of summer vacation worth it. After that, there's studying. After that, school. Finally… Homework. So, expect at least month long intervals between updates. The only times I'm going to be able to start typing things are weekends and when I'm sick and I have to stay in.**

**Again, follow me or this story to get up to date with chapters or updates. I'm trying my very best to keep writing, or in this case, typing. Chapter 13 will come in about a few days. But expect more, so think about five days. Now add a few more to it.**

**If only I had friends or siblings who would take over and do chapters while I'm gone, then I'd have them do it. But unfortunately I don't have a brother or a sister and all my friends are unaware of what this site is.**

**So, I'll see you guys later!**


	15. Three-Way Battle

**Pre-Note: Sorry for a late update guys. I had tons of homework and work, basically. This and Grand Theft Auto V came out. I played it, getting this story out of my mind. So, this whole chapter is a reference to GTA 5, see if you guys can see it! If you do, tell me in the reviews section.**

**DISCLAIMER: Naruto Shippuden does not belong to me, nor any other possible temporary authors. This also applies to any books, video games, TV shows, movies, and etc. referenced in the chapter and/or the story.**

**Chapter 13: Three-Way Battle**

Naruto fled from the scene, finding his friends to get informed. He reached the Hokage's mansion. He leapt to the other side, but was tackled to the roof with force by a seemingly familiar person.

"The fuck?!" asked Naruto in shock.

"Get up." Said Sasuke.

"You?! What do you want?!"

"Meet me in the Suna fighting grounds in an hour." Said Sasuke before taking off.

Naruto considered doing it without question, as he doesn't want to start a fight with him again.

He made his way to the Academy, sat down, and relaxed. An hour passed. Sasuke dropped down from the wall, and leaned on a tree.

"So, why exactly did you take me here?" asked Naruto.

"Listen. We need to finish business." Responded Sasuke in his normal calm tone.

"So we're gonna fight? Is that what you want?"

"No, we won't. I'm having a meeting with Gaara so I can be rid of their wanted list."

"Theeen, why did you bring me here?"

"I need you here in case shit goes down."

"I see. Still too weak, aren't you, Sasuke-chan?"

"Fuck you."

Gaara and his secondary bodyguard Akuma came in, walking in front of the other pair.

"'Sup, Gaara!" greeted Naruto.

"Hello there, Naruto." Greeted Gaara back.

"So, my friend. I see you want to get out of our kill list."

"Yeah. I do. I can't take this crap any more. I don't want you trying to take a piece of me either." Said Sasuke.

"I am afraid I cannot do that. You are a high-class criminal to be left alone around my village."

"So, that it? Can I go now?" asked Naruto.

"Stay." Said Sasuke.

"Since we're here, I might as well just kill you." Said Gaara.

Gaara and Sasuke pulled out a kunai.

"And why would you do that?" asked Sasuke.

"So you can be rid from this world. You are a criminal. A killer." Responded Gaara. "Agent Akuma, arrest him."

Naruto pulled out three kunai in his hand.

"Agent Akuma will do no such thing.

This also prompted Akuma to take out the same thing everybody else was holding.

"Alright, alright. Sasuke, put the weapon down and we'll talk through this."

"You first."

"Come on, where's the trust?"

"You can do better than that."

"EVERYONE, PUT THE KUNAI DOWN!"

Four other men came from one side of the fighting ground, carrying swords.

"Suna soldiers?! What the fuck are they doing here?!" exclaimed Naruto.

"Corrupt ones!" informed Sasuke.

"Who brought them here?" asked Gaara.

"I did." Said Akuma.

"What for?!"

"If everything else goes down, then me and them will kill all of you!"

"You traitor!"

Gaara pointed his Kunai to Akuma.

"Put the weapons down and get your hands up!"

Another group of men of four came out of the opposite end of the fighting ground.

"Samurai!" exclaimed Sasuke.

"What is this?!" exclaimed Naruto.

"They still want me because of that invasion of the summit."

"Everyone, put the weapons down, and we will negotiate!" commanded a samurai.

"Let's talk. Put the kunai and swords down on the ground!"

A man came from the top of the stadium, donning a mask.

"Akatsuki?! This shit has gone too far!" yelled Akuma.

A samurai threw a shuriken at Gaara's knee, making him fall down.

"Not the leg!" Gaara said.

Gaara then threw his kunai at Akuma's head, killing him. This immediately sparked an all-out battle. The Corrupt Suna soldiers called backup. The samurai also called for backup. It was now a 16 versus 16 versus 2 versus 1 battle. Naruto and Sasuke were greatly outnumbered. They knew that the only way they could make it out was battle. They didn't want to hurt the Samurai. They didn't want to hurt the corrupt soldiers either. Even touching one of the sides would put a huge bounty on Sasuke's and Naruto's head. They thought of jumping out of the scene, but they remembered, Madara was looking over them. Madara could've crushed anyone who tried to escape. The only choice they had to make was silently kill or let the two sides wipe each other out.

Naruto ran, alerting the two sides. The thirds of both teams went after each other, and the remaining members ran after Naruto, but still, this didn't stop the samurai and the soldiers from battling.

Clanging metal was heard. Screams were heard. Blood was seen. All this over a meeting. Sasuke wanted to get back to Gaara, although it seems that he escaped. Sasuke went to a different side. He wanted to aid Naruto, but he also needed to get out.

Madara watched with ease. He sat. Looking over.

"These fools are weak. I wish they could've done better."

Naruto took cover behind a collapsed piece of the overhead ceiling. He was cornered. He charged up a rasen-shuriken. However, seconds after he charged up his famous jutsu, all three soldiers died.

"The hell?!"

"Hey! Up here!"

"Wh- What are you doing here?"

Sakura was seen up on the stands.

"If anyone's gonna kill you, it's going to be me!"

"Oh, then do it!"

"Nah, I just came here to keep you from getting killed."

Sakura already knew Sasuke was there. She needed to aid both of her friends at the same time. Sasuke could take care of himself. Naruto needed help. Any second, he would charge in without a care in sight. Sakura then started clearing the path for Naruto. She also saw Madara.

"YOU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

"This isn't worth my while. I'll come back when it's all over." Madara said. He then transported out of the scene.

"Dammit." said Sakura.

"Thanks a lot!"

"You're welcome." Sakura jumped to the other end of the stadium, trying to find Sasuke. She saw both of the boys reuniting at the exit. They left.

There were still about Five samurais and three soldiers left. She left them all to themselves and ran after Sasuke and Naruto.

A huge sand platform collapsed on the eight remaining fighters. Sasuke realized Gaara was still in the zone, but didn't want to go for him yet. This flooded the whole stadium with sand. The blood and bodies of the men were still on the ground, lying dead.

All of this was caused because of a simple innocent meeting. All living guests of the battle made their way to their respectful homes.

**Post-Note: Did you guys find it yet? No? If you guys have time to read this, then go read it.**

**SPOILER ALERT  
SPOILER ALERT  
SPOILER ALERT**

**In the events of Grand Theft Auto V, Michael De Santa (Sasuke), one of the three main protagonists in the game and Dave Norton (Naruto), an associate of Michael, were talking in a place in Kortz Center, somewhere Northwest of Los Santos. They were then interrupted by Steve Haines (Gaara), one of the four main antagonists, and Agent Sanchez (Akuma), his associate and a minor antagonist. Haines betrays Norton and Michael by having Sanchez arrest them. All four proceed to take guns out and have a four-way Mexican standoff. They agreed to lower their guns, but were interrupted by the International Affairs Agency (Samurai), a rival company of the FIB. They then attempt to arrest the four in the middle. Then, a group of corrupt Federal Investigation Bureau members (Corrupt Suna Soldiers) contacted by a treacherous Sanchez interferes. After that, a private militia named "Merryweather" appears in a military chopper, having been ticked off by the doings of Michael and Trevor Phillips, another one of the three protagonists. The corrupt FIB members shoot Haines' leg, prompting him to shoot Sanchez in the head. This sparked a mass shootout of the four groups. FIB, IAA, Michael and Dave, and the Merryweather. Eventually, Michael was cornered on a pillar by a second Merryweather chopper. The scene then switches over to Trevor (Sakura). Trevor then aids the two men in their escape.**

**In this chapter however, Madara had a minor role, whereas in the game, Merryweather had a part in the battle.**


End file.
